Undercover
by gladrags2012
Summary: The team have to infiltrate a KORPS base on their own. This could be the toughest mission of their career. Will they succeed where others have failed.
1. Chapter 1

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

**I do not own MI High. I have borrowed the characters for my own story. From the previews shown on the MI High website, they're changing some of the characters, but I can't do anything about that.**

Dan crawled through the undergrowth, trying to keep out of sight. It was slow and uncomfortable. He was wearing camouflage overalls and a black hat to cover his light coloured hair. Frank had also insisted on camouflage makeup so he had a couple of black smears on his face as well. He shook his head in frustration as he once again got scratched in the face by a piece of bracken. He had lost count of the number of times he had had to disentangle himself from the sharp hooks of the trailing brambles.

"Dan !" came a whispered voice over his earpiece.

"What ?" muttered Dan.

"You're going round in a circle," warned Tom's voice.

"Oh what !" muttered Dan angrily. "Couldn't you have told me before ?" he hissed.

"Well, I'm telling you now aren't I ?" said Tom, sounding hurt. "You need to travel north by north-west for about two hundred yards. You're really close to the perimeter," he added.

"Good," said Dan, taking out his spy-pod to get a direction. Tom was right. He should have checked before, but he'd been making such slow progress it had hardly seemed to matter. "Right, am I on it now ?" he asked.

There was a pause as he crawled another few yards. "Yep, you're OK now," said Tom.

"Thank God for that. This undergrowth is a killer," grunted Dan, pulling himself around a particularly nasty patch of stinging nettles. It was really tempting to stand up and make some real progress, but they'd been warned about the regular patrols in these woods. It wasn't worth the risk. At last he heard a whispery, high pitched singing noise. That had to be the perimeter defences.

"A couple of metres in front of you," whispered Tom's voice. "Wait ! You've got company !" he warned. Dan heard the snap of a twig and pressed himself flat to the ground. He could have found himself some better cover but if he tried to move now he would just attract attention to himself. He peered upwards as much as he dared, trying to see whoever was approaching. After a few seconds he saw the helmeted head of a man walking past, looking around him in all directions. He looked pretty tough to Dan. Dan held his breath until the man passed out of sight, apparently not having spotted Dan hiding close by.

"He's gone. You should be OK to approach the perimeter now," advised Tom. Dan crawled forwards cautiously and slipped one of Frank's gadgets. They were supposed to show electromagnetic activity of all kinds. They resembled a particularly geeky pair of spectacles. In front of him he could now see a faint hazy buzzing electrical field.

"OK, I'm looking at it," said Dan. "Are you guys ready ?" he asked.

"Assault team Go !" ordered Stella's voice.

Down in the valley, a series of black vans roared up to an entrance gate guarded by a couple of KORPS guards in military uniform. The guards pulled out weapons and started firing at the vans. One of the vans spun around to create a shield of sorts for the others. Bullets bounced off its protected bodywork. MI9 SWAT team agents jumped out of the other vans and started firing on the two KORPS guards. The KORPS guards were soon taken out, but the main metal gates started to close automatically. The shielding van drove between the closing gates and forced them open, knocking one gate off its hinges. Two agents ran towards a small metal cabinet near the main gates, and placed charges around it. They ran quickly away and the explosives blew with a loud bang. The box disintegrated.

The electrical field in front of Dan's face buzzed and then disappeared. "You're OK to go Dan !" hissed Tom excitedly. Dan jumped up and darted across the area of open ground in front of him. There was no cover so no point in crawling. It was better to get out of there as soon as possible. He felt a temptation to look around him in case of patrols, but that risked him losing his footing and he couldn't afford any injuries now. Tom would tell him if anyone was nearby. He threw himself into the bushes on the far side of the cleared area with huge relief.

"I'm OK," reported Dan. "I'm back under cover. Shall I carry on down ?" he asked panting.

"Carry on down. I'll tell you when to stop," replied Tom. "The cover attack is still under way."

The cover attack was indeed still under way. The three black vans continued down the narrow track towards the KORPS base. Soon there was an answering roar of engines and the MI9 drivers saw a number of armoured vehicles approaching in the opposite direction. They came out into an open space, just as the other vehicles reached them. There was a skirmish of gunfire from both sides. The MI9 vans and KORPS vehicles roared and swerved around one another. Gradually, the KORPS vehicles forced back the government agents. Finally, cut off from their objective, two of the MI9 vans turned and one reversed rapidly back up the slope to the entrance. They drove off through the forested area surrounding the KORPS base.

The KORPS agents secured their entrance. Work commenced on repairing the gates and people swarmed over the electrical installations, trying to get their defences back on line.

"Dan, everyone is out. You can probably make your way down to the base now," said Tom. He licked his lips nervously. "Good luck Dan," he said quietly, glancing across at the two other agents sitting across the room. Zoe and Aneisha smiled tensely back at him.

"Well done everyone," said Stella into her microphone. "Game on people !"

Stella took off her headset and turned to Zoe and Aneisha. "You might as well get some rest. If KORPS behave according to plan, they will now evacuate their base and start a new one. Dan just has to insert himself into their relocated base and then he will be in place to let you in," she said.

"That's all ?" said Aneisha with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I realise it's risky," said Stella with a shrug. "We've tried everything else to get into the main KORPS facility," she paused and sighed. "We're clean out of better ideas."

"Zoe, Aneisha you should go home. I'll call immediately we're ready for you. Tom, Stella and I will be supporting Dan over the next couple of days. We'll do everything we can to help him," said Frank, standing up from his chair. "Come on. Please try to get some rest. You won't be any help to Dan if you're tired," he added finally.

Zoe and Aneisha looked at one another, breathed out heavily and stood up. Tom glanced up from his computer screen and gave them a slight smile, before turning back to his screen. Aneisha thought it was funny how much older he looked now. It wasn't that long ago that he would have been playing a computer game at the same time as coordinating a mission. She felt much better knowing that Dan had Tom's full attention while he was trying to infiltrate a KORPS facility on his own. She didn't need to ask Zoe how she was feeling. It was written all over her worried face. "Come on Zo. We're not helping," said Aneisha. The two girls entered the lift and disappeared from sight.

"You're coming up to some activity Dan," said Tom. "I'm picking up heat signatures. Why don't you try the long distance whisper device," he suggested.

Underneath some bushes outside a large mansion house, Dan crawled another few yards and pulled off his backpack. He glanced around him to make sure he was completely out of sight. After searching his backpack he pulled out an earpiece and strange horn shaped device which he pointed ahead towards the sounds of activity. He winced at the sound of an engine roaring past. Then he heard a babble of voices. It was difficult to pick out what anyone was saying.

"Move it around and see if you can pick out one voice," suggested Tom.

Dan did as Tom said and moved his distance microphone slowly around his position. Finally he managed to home in on one pair of voices. He turned up the volume slightly to get a better signal.

"Do we have to move everything ?" moaned one man.

"You should know the system by now," said another man. "Once the base is compromised we move. There's always a standby base held in readiness. We just have to shift the stuff. You'll have to get off your backside for a couple of days, that's all. Don't let the bosses hear you moaning or you may get a permanent resting place around here mate !" said the second man with an evil chuckle.

Dan wondered what the recruitment policy was for KORPS; 'Evil nutters only need apply' probably. He carried on listening, hoping he would pick up some more details of where they were going or how he was going to get himself a ride along with them.

"Yeah, I know about it. I've just never done one before," said the first man. "How do we shift all the stuff ?" he asked.

"Vans and lorries. The usual," said the second man. "The Mastermind will get his own transport of course. The rest of us will be travelling with the gear. Come on, we need to get this lot loaded up," he ordered.

"This could be my ride," whispered Dan. "I need to get a look," he added. He crawled slowly forward, trying not to disturb the vegetation overhanging his hideout. Finally he managed to get a view out from under the shrubbery. The light was starting to fade. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and searched ahead. Two men in KORPS uniform were loading boxes into the back of a medium-sized lorry. He checked it out. It was raised quite high off the ground. This could be his best chance. "I think this is it," he whispered. "I'm going to try for it."

Dan looked all around him. He couldn't see anyone walking around. The two men loading the lorry had disappeared inside the building. Taking a deep breath he stuffed his gear into his backpack and keeping low, sprinted for the lorry. He had just reached the lorry when he heard returning voices. Dan ducked low and crawled under the lorry, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible. Two pairs of legs stood at the back of the lorry. The two men were still grumbling to one another and he could hear the thumps and scrapes of stuff being loaded into the back of the lorry. He waited for them to move away before pulling a large bundle of black material from his backpack. He unfolded it as best he could in the gathering dark. A row of metallic fixings ran down either side. Taking one side he pushed it up against the metal underside of the lorry. It clicked as it fastened automatically. He stretched one side taut and did the same with the second side of what was now clearly a long black bag, open at one end.

"I've attached the magna-bag," whispered Dan. "I'm getting in now," he reported, before clambering into the black bag, feet first. He pulled his backpack in with him and then lifted up a flap at the open end, sealing himself inside. It felt quite claustrophobic inside the bag. He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on relaxing. This was going to be the toughest part of the whole exercise as far as Dan was concerned. "I'm in. They haven't seen me," he whispered.

"Good luck Dan," came Tom's tiny voice. Then the engine roared into life and Dan had to put ear plugs in to save himself from being deafened. Exhaust fumes started making him cough so he scrabbled around in his bag and pulled out a breathing mask which he pulled on. The lorry started moving and Dan felt a moment of pure panic.

"Come on ! Come on! You can do this !" he muttered to himself. He had to.

**I don't have much time for writing this quickly, so sorry you won't be getting an update very soon. Early Christmas present.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

"_Good luck Dan," came Tom's tiny voice. Then the engine roared into life and Dan had to put ear plugs in to save himself from being deafened. The lorry started moving and Dan felt a moment of pure panic._

"_Come on ! Come on! You can do this !" he muttered to himself. He had to._

Tom heard the roar of the lorry engine over his headset and felt his shoulders tensing up. He had seen the magna-bag when Frank had been showing Dan how to use it. Tom was really, really glad he wasn't inside that thing right now. Trying to take his mind off it he switched his main screen to the tracker in Dan's clothes which showed the route being taken by the lorry. At least they could see where he was. It was getting late. Tom glanced at his watch. It was nearly 9 pm. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Frank. Tom took off his headset.

"Tom, you should go home now. Stella and I will take over for the night. We'll see you back tomorrow morning. All being well, we'll be ready to get the others into the new base," said Frank. Reluctantly Tom put down all of his gear and grabbed his bag before leaving for the lift.

When the lorry first set off, Dan thought he was going to be stifled in the black bag. A mild sense of claustrophobia didn't help matters. Then as the lorry continued through the night he realised that his biggest problem was going to be the cold. The material was supposed to provide some protection from the wind, but it was quite thin and soon became really cold. Then there was the constant vibration and swinging from side to side. Frank had told him to expect some motion sickness effects and had given him some tablets to take. He had to take them pretty quickly. There was no way he wanted to be ill inside this cloth coffin. His face was only a few inches from the base of the lorry so each time the lorry hit a bump he struggled not to bang his head on the roof.

Checking his watch regularly, Dan willed the torture to be over. In the end it took the lorry nearly two hours to reach its destination. After miles of steady speed along well-made roads, it slowed and swerved to the side, causing Dan's hiding place to swing swiftly to one side. Then the lorry hit a large bump and Dan was unable to prevent himself banging into the lorry's base. Feeling sick and dizzy he brought his hand up to feel his nose and forehead for damage. There was no sign of blood. Suddenly there was more swinging and lurching of the vehicle and he pulled his arm across his face for protection. He hissed with pain as he felt pressure against some tender patches on his face. His knee banged off the roof and he felt his nausea rising. Gulping furiously he tried to quell his panic and the urge to be sick.

At long last the lorry slowed. It seemed to be manoeuvring backwards and forwards, possibly parking. Then the engine was turned off. Dan hurriedly pulled out his ear plugs, took off the breathing mask and stowed them before returning his earpiece. "Tom, you there ?" he whispered.

"It's Frank, Dan," said Frank's voice. "It's late and I sent Tom home. How are you doing ?"

"I'm OK," said Dan hoarsely. "Bit cold. We've stopped. Where am I ?" he asked.

"You're about 50 miles south of your previous location, on the outskirts of a large town," Frank told him. "Well done Dan. Hopefully that's the worst of it over now," he said encouragingly.

Dan sincerely wished Frank was right. He listened carefully to what was going on around him. There were many voices talking and then some shouting, before the doors to the lorry were opened and he heard footsteps above him and the scraping noises of equipment and boxes being dragged out of the lorry. "They're unloading the lorry," Dan whispered. He shivered. He desperately wanted to get somewhere warm, but not somewhere that was full of KORPS agents.

"Wait until it's all over," advised Frank. "Don't try to move just yet."

At last the sounds of movement stopped and Dan heard someone discussing where to put the lorry. Once again the engine started up and the lorry was slowly moved back and round to another location, where the engine was turned off and the lorry door slammed shut. He heard footsteps walking swiftly away and various distant voices shouting instructions. "I think they've parked the lorry out of the way," whispered Dan. "I'm going to try to get out now," he reported.

Carefully, Dan pulled open the flap at the top of the magna-bag. He pulled his head out of the bag and twisted to look all around him. He was surrounded by darkness and there was no sign of movement or voices around him. Cautiously he pulled himself fully free of the bag. His hands were cold, making him fumble with the catches on his backpack. Even with the cold and danger it felt so, so good to be out of that thing. He gulped in breaths of clean air in relief. "What do I do with the magna-bag ?" he asked.

"Best try to get rid of it. Can't risk someone finding it," instructed Frank. "If you manage to lever off one end, you should be able to pull off the whole strip of magnets," he advised. Dan did as Frank suggested and after a few fumbled attempts, managed to pull off the bag. He rolled it up into a bundle and stuffed it into his bag. He crept to the side of the lorry and used his night vision goggles to check around him. Dan's legs felt shaky. It felt like he was still rattling and shaking underneath that lorry. "I can't see anyone," Dan reported. "There are some buildings, but I don't know what they all are."

"We're checking the satellite image," Frank told Dan. He glanced across to Stella who had brought the images up on her screen. She nodded back to Frank.

"The large building is probably their headquarters," said Stella. "You might be able to make out some tall chimneys," she suggested.

Dan looked around trying to work out the one she meant. "Oh, I think I see it," said Dan. "There are quite a few people going in and out," he said. "Do you want me to try and get inside ?" he asked.

Frank looked at Stella questioningly. "If you can find a way to get in, that would be ideal Dan," said Stella. "Their defences won't be completed yet, so this is our best chance at getting inside their base," she explained.

Dan sucked in a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. He looked all around him, trying to think of any reason to get into that building. There was a pile of boxes nearby. A man came over and picked up one of the boxes, carrying it back towards the main building. "That's it," said Dan. "I'm going to pick up some of the boxes and carry them in," he explained. "Here goes !"

"Good luck Dan," said Frank quietly. He and Stella sat hunched over their computers, Frank chewing on his finger nervously. If Dan was caught now, it was all over, and not just for the mission. There was no support for Dan. He was on his own.

Dan stepped out from under the lorry and walked stiffly across the parking area to the pile of boxes. He chose three boxes which seemed reasonably light and piled them on top of one another so that his face was mostly hidden behind a box. With a grunt he set off in the direction of the main building. The man who had picked up a box before passed him on his way back for more boxes.

"Take your time mate," commented the other man as he went past. Dan grunted in response.

As Dan walked towards the main house, the light levels started to increase and he felt more nervous. Would anyone spot him ? He'd wiped the camouflage stripes off his face, but he wasn't dressed in KORPS uniform. Disaster nearly struck as he tripped on the bottom step of the flight up to the front door. He managed to run a couple of paces to regain his balance, and then took the remaining steps more slowly. He was breathing a sigh of relief when a voice snapped at him, "What's in those boxes ?"

Dan paused and shrugged, "Dunno," he muttered.

His interrogator tutted and then said, "Alright. Take it to the main storage area. Straight ahead and then turn right. Don't drop anything !" he ordered.

Dan did as he was instructed, doing his best to keep his face concealed behind his box pile. He nearly walked into someone coming the other way in a corridor. "Sorry mate," grunted Dan, stepping to one side to avoid the other person.

"Take a bit less next time," moaned the other party.

Dan pondered that KORPS seemed to employ most of life's idiots. He found the room he'd been directed to. It contained piles and piles of boxes. Glancing around to check that he was alone, he put his boxes down on top of another pile. He quickly checked the room and noticed a large box marked 'Uniforms'. Result ! Dan quickly opened the box and delved inside. The uniforms only seemed to come in three sizes, so he grabbed a set of medium sized clothes and stuffed them into his rucksack. Then he spotted a holdall and shoved his backpack inside it. He looked out into the corridor and walked as calmly as he could through some more of the building. He came to a door marked 'Cloakrooms' and darted inside the deserted facilities. He locked himself inside a toilet cubicle, sat down on the toilet lid and sagged back in exhaustion. "I'm in," he reported. "Found some uniforms. I'll get changed and try to find somewhere to hang out," he added.

"Well done Dan !" Frank congratulated him. "You've done brilliantly. Hopefully we'll be able to get the others in with you tomorrow." Frank guessed that Dan could use some friendly company. He still had to get through the remainder of the night and somehow get some rest.

Dan swapped his clothes for the KORPS uniform, took off his hat and tried to tidy himself up a bit. He put everything else into the holdall. "Find somewhere that you can get some rest Dan. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow," warned Frank. Dan was starting to warm up now and as the shivering receded, he started to feel exhausted. It had been a gruelling day. He gulped some water from a handbasin tap and grabbed his bag.

Dan walked out into the corridor as if he belonged there. There was no hiding the tiredness in his face. A couple of people walked past carrying various items, but they also looked tired and paid little attention to him. Dan passed a couple of rooms with people setting up equipment and talking quietly. Finally he saw a man closing a door on what looked like another store room, piled high with boxes of food and crates of vegetables. Checking that nobody was around he opened the door and darted inside. This would do. He stepped over piles of boxes and crates to the back of the room. Then he began piling up a wall of crates to hide a small area at the back of the store room, just big enough for him to lie full length. He laid some old sacks on the floor with the magna-bag on top. "I've found somewhere to hole up for the night Frank," Dan told him. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Where are you ?" asked Frank.

"I'm in a food store," said Dan.

"OK. We'll speak tomorrow," said Frank.

"OK. Night," said Dan. He crawled into the magna bag and curled up with his head on his old clothes. It wasn't exactly cosy, but it would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ? I wrote more than I expected. Happy Christmas everyone !**

"_I've found somewhere to hole up for the night Frank," Dan told him. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."_

"_Where are you ?" asked Frank._

"_I'm in a food store," said Dan. _

"_OK. We'll speak tomorrow," said Frank._

"_OK. Night," said Dan. He crawled into the magna bag and curled up with his head on his old clothes. It wasn't exactly cosy, but it would do._

Zoe and Aneisha both received alerts early the next day. "Bye Dad," Aneisha called out as she hauled her bag through the front door. "My lift's here," she added. She barely heard her father's voice before shutting the door behind her. Zoe's orphanage house father was waiting for her with Zoe in an inconspicuous car. She threw her bag in the boot and jumped in beside Zoe. "Did you get much sleep ?" Aneisha asked Zoe.

Zoe shrugged. "Got to sleep eventually. Wasn't easy though," said Zoe.

"Same," said Aneisha. "I guess he must be OK or they would have said something." Zoe nodded distractedly.

When they arrived at the school they could drive right up to the side entrance because it was a Saturday and the building was deserted. Frank let them in and they all headed for the base. Stella and Tom were sitting hunched over a computer screen. Tom was giving instructions over his headset, presumably to Dan. "You got that then ? Sure ?" asked Tom. "Okay. The girls are here. You want to say hello ?" he asked as he turned round to smile at Aneisha and Zoe.

Zoe picked up a headset. "You alright Dan ?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Dan's voice over the loudspeaker. "Got to do some preparation. I'll see you later Okay ?" he said.

It was good to hear his voice, even though he'd only been gone for a day. Zoe thought he sounded a bit strained, but that wasn't so surprising. He was on his own in the middle of an enemy base. "See you soon," said Zoe softly.

Tom cut off the speakers and carried on looking at his screen as Frank started briefing Zoe and Aneisha. "Okay, we need to move quickly so I need your full attention," he started. Zoe and Aneisha stood next to him as he pulled up images on the big screen. "We've got detailed satellite images of the area around the new KORPS base. They have started installing a perimeter security system, but they haven't completed it yet. That's why we need to move quickly. At their current rate of installation we estimate they will have the perimeter secure by the end of today. We need to get you in before they finish and while their manpower is stretched across the widest possible area. This is the first time we've managed to get such a head start on infiltrating a KORPS base. It seems they hadn't got this one entirely ready before they had to move," said Frank with satisfaction. "I need you two disguised in case you're recognised, particularly Zoe. Stella is in charge of that. I'll get your equipment ready. Go with Stella and get ready please."

Zoe and Aneisha followed Stella into one of the back rooms. A couple of KORPS uniforms were laid out on a bed and a variety of hairdressing gear filled a table to one side. "OK, different hair colour for you Zoe. New up-do for you Aneisha," said Stella. They all got to work. Zoe's hair was dyed black, along with her eyebrows to match. Aneisha's hair was pulled up into a tight bun. It made her look older and somehow fiercer. "Dan sent us some images of the current KORPS uniform and we had these made in your sizes," explained Stella.

Aneisha wondered briefly what department of MI9 was in charge of knocking up fake uniforms overnight. That had to be a weird department. She wondered if they ever got to see what happened to them. For the first time it really hit her that they were simply the people on the surface of an organisation where 90% of what happened went on behind closed doors. Someone built the gadgets. Someone made disguises and uniforms. Someone peered at satellite images and CCTV recordings. Someone listened to the email and voice traffic flying through the networks between criminal organisations around the world. Presumably someone even had to put petrol in the cars. "Did the fake attack team all get back OK ?" asked Aneisha, wondering about these people she had never even met.

Stella looked at her curiously. "Some minor injuries, but otherwise all fine," she said with a smile. She stood back and looked at them both. "Well, I think that will do," she said. "Let's get your kit."

Out in the main base Tom glanced round and looked surprised as they came out. Zoe glanced at her reflection and was surprised at how different she looked with her black hair in a neat pony tail at the back. Frank had laid out a line of equipment. "OK, listen carefully," he began. "You will both be taking some of the same things and some things will be divided between you to reduce the weight. The usual spy-pods," he said lifting and pointing to the small hand-held devices. "Whisper microphones for listening; can be used long distance or through walls. These are proximity detectors. There are some small explosive charges and some larger ones. The usual comms equipment and tracking devices," Frank continued. There was a lot of gear, and Aneisha looked at it wondering how they were going to be able to carry it all.

"There's a lot Frank," she said worriedly.

"Yes, I've cut it down as much as I can," said Frank apologetically. "Dan is carrying rather more," he added. "Right !" he said, clapping his hands together. "Pack your gear."

The two girls packed their backpacks so that they could remember where everything was located and make sure they could grab it quickly if they needed it. Their training courses had even included sessions on how to pack these equipment bags so that they didn't spend ages rummaging through them for vital equipment. It was all part of being a field agent.

Finally, Aneisha placed the final item into her bag and closed it. She stood up straight and a thought occurred to her. "Frank, if KORPS haven't got their security in place, why don't MI9 just launch a full-on assault ?" she asked curiously.

"It's a fair question," said Frank. "We have launched attacks before and the key figures in KORPS have always managed to escape. We need to know more information about the organisation so that we can take out as much of it as possible, all at once. It's a bit like pulling up weeds. If you leave a bit of the root still in place, it just grows again, only bigger and stronger," he paused and shrugged. "Well, that's what it seems like anyway," he added. "Oh, and you need these," he said handing them each a name badge. "Fake KORPS Ids., and I need you to take this one for Dan," he said, handing over another badge. "Right, all ready ?" he asked.

Aneisha and Zoe looked at one another and nodded. "We're ready," said Zoe. Tom looked up to wave goodbye as Frank took them out to their transport. Once they were sitting in their van, Zoe and Aneisha put on their earpieces so they could listen in to what was happening.

"Where do you think you're going ?" demanded a harsh voice over the headsets.

"Erm, kitchen ?" asked Dan's voice.

"That way," ordered the voice.

"Oh. Sorry. Still haven't got the hang of this place," muttered Dan.

"Hm. You'd better get the hang of it. There will be more new people in the next couple of days. Get to it then !" ordered the KORPS officer. "Wait ! Where's your Id ?" he barked.

There was a sound of clothing being patted down. "Oh no ! I must have left it in my bags," said Dan.

"Find it and put it on. You won't get any more chances !" ordered the KORPS officer.

"Yes Sir. I will Sir," snapped Dan.

The conversation ended and Zoe and Aneisha looked at one another and breathed out the breaths they had been holding. "That was close !" whispered Zoe.

"You're not kidding !" muttered Dan's voice.

"Oh ! Sorry ! I didn't realise we were on mic," whispered Zoe. "Tom. Turn us off until we get there please !" she pleaded.

"Done it," reported Tom. "Dan can't hear you now. I'll put you back on when you arrive OK ?"

"Thanks Tom," said a relieved Zoe.

"We need to get this badge to him today," said Aneisha, turning the spare badge over in her hand. "We need to think out our cover story too," she added. "What shall we be ?" she pondered.

"That KORPS guy said that new people would be arriving today," said Zoe helpfully.

"Yes. Good point. Right, we could be transfers from another base, sent to help set up the security systems," suggested Aneisha.

"What if someone else had also transferred from that base or they ask us questions about it though," asked Zoe. "We could get caught out."

"Hm. Good point," said Aneisha thoughtfully. "I know ! We could be fresh out of training. That way nobody would know us. How about that ?

"That sounds better. We'll need Tom to give us instructions. We'll need to have our cameras on for that," Zoe said.

"There are cameras built into the name badges," said Tom's voice. "Sorry, I should have told you that," he added.

"It's Okay. You were busy," said Aneisha. She had another think. "Our backpacks do look a bit MI9 though, don't they ?"

"Why don't you stick them in a box and carry them around with you ?" suggested Tom. "Everyone in the building seems to be carrying some sort of box around right now."

"Good idea. Nice one Tom," said Aneisha with a grin. Zoe smiled back at her. Things were starting to shape up.


	4. Chapter 4

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

"_Good idea. Nice one Tom," said Aneisha with a grin. Zoe smiled back at her. Things were starting to shape up._

Dan was starting to get used to walking around the KORPS building. At first he was tense and avoiding eye contact with everyone he came across. After a while he decided he had to try to relax and adopt some of the swagger he saw in other men walking past. Frank had asked him to try to gain entry into the communications centre to plant a listening device. He was turning the small device over in the trouser pocket of his KORPS uniform. Idly he wondered how long he would be able to wear it and sleep in it before someone noticed how untidy he was looking. The shirt had been pretty crumpled when he woke up that morning. At least it had helped him to remember why he was sleeping in a cupboard. He'd have to find a clean uniform before the day was up.

He mentally ran through the tasks which lay ahead. All he had to do was get into the communications room to plant the bug, see to it that Zoe and Aneisha got safely on site and then find a clean uniform. No problem ! Tom had told him Aneisha had a fake badge for him. He needed an excuse for getting into the comms room. As he walked around briskly, he came to the large room where he had left his boxes the night before and saw that there were still stacks of boxes lying around. He needed to look busy. Dan started searching amongst the piles of boxes, checking what was written on them. He grinned when he came to a pile marked 'Comms room - Fragile !' "I think this is my ticket in," he muttered for Tom's benefit.

Dan picked up one of the boxes, which was surprisingly heavy and carried it out of the room. There were people coming and going all the time so nobody gave him a second glance. The door to the comms room was locked. He knocked and waited, balancing the heavy box on his knee.

"Oh, about time ! I wondered where you'd got to," said an annoyed voice. "Put it down over here," a woman told him. Dan did as he was told and put the box down. He was on the far side of the room from the communications equipment which was being arranged on tables along the other side of the room.

"You're too far away. You need to get nearer," Tom's voice instructed him.

"What's the matter with you ?" asked the woman in the comms room. Before Dan could answer, his stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed. "Hm. Well, get the rest of the equipment and then you'd better go and get something to eat," said the woman with a grin. Dan ducked his head and left the room quickly. "Wait, have you got a key card ?" asked the woman.

"No Miss," replied Dan. She rummaged through a small drawer and pulled out a credit-card sized piece of plastic. "Use this one for now," she told him. Dan thanked her and left. Result ! He'd got a key. Hopefully, he'd be able to keep it. He didn't notice the woman eyeing him up as he left the room.

"Roma ! Get your eyes off the grunts and get yourself back to work !" grumbled another woman.

"Hey meanie ! He was cute. Didn't look like your average grunt," said Roma quietly.

"He's lugging boxes. He's a grunt. Concentrate !" ordered the other woman.

Dan carried the other boxes through to the comms room one at a time. They were too heavy to pile up in his arms and it gave him an excuse to go in and out of the room. He needed people to get used to seeing him around. As he put down the last box, the woman he had spoken to came over to him. His heart sank as he expected her to take the card key back.

"So, you're hungry are you ?" she asked him, looking him over thoroughly.

"Erm, yes Miss," said Dan hesitantly, keeping his head down. She smiled at him.

"Why don't we both go together ?" she asked, patting his arm.

"Oh, yeah. That would be great !" said Dan, glancing across at her with a smile.

"So, you just arrived too ?" asked the other woman.

"Yes Miss. Yesterday," Dan told her.

"Oh, you can call me Agent Kelsner," said the woman.

"OK. Have you been here long Agent Kelsner ?" asked Dan.

"Since yesterday, like yourself," said Agent Kelsner. Dan let her lead the way, because he wasn't entirely sure where to go. She took him down some corridors to the rear of the building and down into a basement area. There was a hum of voices ahead and the delicious aroma of cooking food. He was starving.

After collecting a tray full of food, they sat down to eat and in spite of Dan's efforts to find out about the woman, she always steered the conversation back on to general topics. He had to admit the woman wasn't entirely unprofessional. She obviously knew what she was doing. As they returned their trays the woman leaned close to his ear. "A word of advice young man. You keep your nose to yourself and we'll get on very nicely. Understand me ?" she asked in a steely voice.

Dan didn't have to fake a nervous expression. Had she found him out ? "Yes. Yes, of course. I didn't mean to be out of order Miss," Dan stammered.

"Good. I'm glad we understand one another" said the woman coolly. "I wouldn't want to get you into trouble now would I ?" she asked. There was a hint of menace in her voice and Dan was under no illusion who was in charge here.

"No Miss. Thankyou Miss," said Dan quickly. "Will you be needing anything else Miss ?" he asked. She looked at him suspiciously. "In the comms room Miss," added Dan hastily.

"Oh, yes. There are three more boxes of equipment. Bring them in for me, there's a dear," ordered the woman, before walking off back to work.

Dan breathed out in relief and headed back to the room with all the boxes. "Good try Dan. It might be worth cultivating that connection though," said Frank's voice over his earpiece. "Zoe and Aneisha are being dropped off now. We're going to direct them down towards the parking area. They'll have your Id badge. You will be Agent Ralf Carter. Can you get them into the building please ?" asked Frank.

"Okay. Let me know when they get here," muttered Dan, as he bent down and rubbed his sleeve across his face to hide the fact that he was apparently talking to himself. He found another four boxes marked up for the comms room and picked one up. As he put it down at the side of the comms room he stood up to find both of the older women in the room staring at him. Feeling self-conscious that the two woman had been eyeing up his backside, Dan left the room, feeling his face starting to burn. It was all very well for Frank to tell him to cultivate a connection with this woman but he didn't fancy the kind of connection she seemed to be thinking about.

"Well, I can see the attraction Roma," said the other woman coolly. "He's a little young though, don't you think ?" she asked.

"I like them young," said Roma. "The longer they stay in KORPS the harder they tend to get. Or dead," she said shrugging.

"You keep your little plaything on a short leash girl," said the other woman with a cruel smile. "Just don't get involved."

"Oh, I never get involved," said Roma, turning back to her screen.

Dan carried in the two remaining boxes and taking a deep breath, casually walked over towards Agent Kelsner. "Will that be all Miss ?" he asked, leaning his hand on the table so that he could surreptitiously slide the listening device underneath the table top. He slid it up against a metal bar running across the underside of the table, to help hide it.

The woman eyed him up slyly. "That will be all for now. Maybe I'll see you later," she said.

Dan frowned and said, "Possibly. Good afternoon Miss," uncertainly. As he turned away the woman pinched his backside, making him jump in shock. He left the room at speed.

"Well, he's very obedient isn't he dear ?" asked the other woman agent.

"That's what I'm counting on," said Agent Kelsner, with a satisfied smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

_Dan frowned and said, "Yes Miss," uncertainly. As he turned away the woman pinched his backside, making him jump in shock. He left the room at speed._

"_Well, he's very obedient isn't he dear ?" asked the other woman agent._

"_That's what I'm counting on," said Agent Kelsner, with a satisfied smile._

Zoe and Aneisha were dropped off quickly at the edge of some woodland around midday. The van drove off quickly so as not to draw any unwanted attention. Zoe led the way into the woods, pulling out her spy-pod as she went. "This way," she said, waving Aneisha on behind her. They took any pathways they could find at first until Tom warned them that they would soon be coming up to the area being patrolled by KORPS. Aneisha put on her proximity detector and it immediately started to buzz. She and Zoe ducked under some bushes.

Two KORPS guards walked past, staring all around them. The two teens froze. Zoe watched the two men slowly walking away. "This is our best chance," she said to Aneisha. "Hopefully nobody else will be coming this way for a while now." Aneisha nodded her agreement and the two set off again, keeping low, but moving swiftly. Aneisha kept some attention on her proximity detector in case they came near to someone again.

"You're about two hundred metres from the parking area," said Tom's voice over their earpieces. "There are a few people about now," he added.

Aneisha tapped Zoe on the arm. "I'm puffed. Can we wait a couple of minutes while I get my breath back," she whispered. "I don't want to turn up looking like I just hiked for two miles," she added with a smile. Zoe smiled back and agreed. They both had a drink and waited until they were breathing normally.

"I've told Dan you're on your way," said Tom. "Good luck !" he added.

The two girls stowed their drinks and pulled on their backpacks again. They carefully made their way to the edge of the wooded area. As they looked out into a sunlit parking area filled with all types of vehicles, Zoe shook Aneisha's arm and pointed. Dan was walking across the parking area, carrying a pile of what looked like empty boxes. He was heading towards a large skip at the far end of the parking area. The two girls looked around and briskly walked out of the trees. Once out in the parking area they slowed and sauntered over to speak to Dan. He saw them and stopped. Looking around they checked if they were being watched.

"Here, you'd better hide those backpacks," said Dan, handing them a box each. He then went over to the skip and tossed in the remaining boxes. When he got back the girls were each carrying a box.

"Nice to see you too," said Aneisha, handing him his name badge.

"Yeah, sorry. It's been a bit, well, you know," said Dan, shrugging while pinning on his badge.

"It's OK. Where should we go ?" asked Zoe.

"You might as well report in to security," said Dan. "I'll take you there. Hopefully, they'll give you something to do and you'll get accommodation."

"Where are you staying ?" asked Zoe.

"In a cupboard," said Dan. "Come on."

He led them into the building and showed them to the main security room. "New people !" he announced to the people in the room. Then he walked away. Zoe looked a bit taken aback, but Aneisha shook her head.

"Names ?" asked a woman with a clipboard. The two girls showed her their name badges and repeated the fake names. The woman searched up and down her list and frowned. "I don't have you on here. Where did you get transferred from ?" she asked.

"We just finished training Ma'am," said Zoe. "We're new," she added. "Combat and communications."

The woman looked them up and down and then added their names to the list. "OK. I'll need to assign you some accommodation then," she said. She walked over to a board covered in hooks and pulled off a set of keys. Take Room 24. Drop your stuff and report back here for your assignments immediately. There's a lot to do and we want it done quickly understand ?" she snapped at them.

"Yes Ma'am !" replied the girls sharply. The woman nodded at them satisfied.

"No guests in the room," said the woman, emphasising the 'guests' bit. "No fraternising. Now get to work !" she ordered.

The two girls nodded and left. Aneisha asked a passing man the way to the accommodation area. He eyed up Aneisha before replying with a leer. As they set off, Zoe said to Aneisha, "I wonder why you can't have guests in your room."

"They mean guys," replied Aneisha.

Zoe glanced back at the man they'd just asked for directions. "I don't think that's going to be a problem," she said grimacing. Aneisha had to smile at her friend's reaction.

"You won't be letting Dan in then ?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, that's different. He's a friend," said Zoe. Aneisha rolled her eyes. Seriously !

The two girls left their boxes under their beds, pulled out a few pieces of equipment and then returned to the main security office.

The woman who had greeted them earlier put down a phone and waved them over. "Agent Miller ?" she said to Aneisha, "You're assigned to the team setting up the security perimeter for now. We'll reassign you once that work is finished. Report to the building to the left of this one," she ordered. Aneisha nodded and left. "Agent Thomson, hm, communications room. You can help with the setup," she instructed.

"Um, where is that please ?" asked Zoe.

"Down the corridor, first right and then second door on the left," said the woman, making a note on her sheet. Zoe nodded and left.

"Brilliant Zoe !" came Tom's voice over her earpiece. "That's the perfect location. Dan managed to plant a listening device earlier in the day, but I could do with you inserting some of the software I gave you. Do you have it with you ?" Tom asked.

"Mm hm," murmured Zoe.

"Okay. There's a file on the memory stick marked 'Rooster'. I'd like you to download that on to one of the systems if you can please," said Tom. The memory stick marked 'Pullet' is empty. That's for downloading any useful files you manage to locate," explained Tom. "I'll help you with anything you're not sure about. Frank is going to be helping Aneisha install some stuff into the perimeter defences, so you won't hear her for a little while," he explained. "We've had to separate you on comms for now."

Zoe arrived at a door marked 'Communications'. She tried the door handle but it was locked, so she knocked. The door was opened by a tall, dark-haired woman with her hair tied into a tight bun. "Yes ?" she asked.

"I'm Agent Thomson Ma'am," said Zoe. "I've been assigned to help set up the comms," she explained.

"Oh, very well. Come in," said the woman. She eyed Zoe from top to toe and sneered slightly. "Aren't you a little young for this ?" she asked.

"I just finished my training Ma'am," said Zoe. "What would you like me to do ?" she asked.

The older woman sniffed and pointed to a console on the far side of the room. "I'm Agent Kelsner. This is Agent Cropper," she said, pointing to the other older woman sitting in front of a screen. "I need you to input these addresses into the network routers," she said, handing Zoe a computer printout. Then you can start helping to connect up all of the equipment," she said. Zoe nodded, took the list and started looking up the network routers and typing in addresses as instructed.

It was much later in the afternoon when there was a knock on the door and man put his head in. He looked surprised to see Zoe sitting there. "You were going to report at 1800," he said to Agent Kelsner. Zoe thought he looked shifty.

"Oh, is that the time ? Good. Are you finished yet Agent Thomson," asked Agent Kelsner.

"Not yet Ma'am. Got a few more to go," said Zoe.

"I'm going out for a short while," said Agent Kelsner. She rummaged around in her desk drawer and tossed Zoe a key card for the door. "Here. This will let you into the communications room. Finish that job before you knock off. I'll check it in the morning. I have some things to check up on," she said, slapping the man across the backside, making him jump. "Come with me," she ordered him. Reluctantly he followed her out of the room.

"I'm done here. I'll see you in the morning," said the other woman to Zoe, before she too left the room.

"Tom, I'm on my own," said Zoe. "What do you want me to do ?" she whispered.

"Take the memory stick and insert it into the computer you're using," explained Tom. He then got her to download a file into the computer's software. "Make sure nobody sees that memory stick," instructed Tom. "You don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Okay. I just need to finish off what I was doing," said Zoe. She decided to concentrate on finishing her task so she could go and get her own meal. Maybe she would bump into Dan there. She was missing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

"_Okay. I just need to finish off what I was doing," said Zoe. She decided to concentrate on finishing her task so she could go and get her own meal. Maybe she would bump into Dan there. She was missing him._

Aneisha arrived in a room filled with various agents milling around. "Alright people, listen up !" shouted a man in the corner. Everyone instantly stopped talking and listened carefully. "I'm giving you all an instruction sheet. Read it. Find the equipment you need and form yourself into groups for the different locations. Each table has a location marked on it. Meet up with the rest of your group there and them make your way to the location to set up your equipment. Any questions ?" he asked. Nobody spoke. "Right, get to it then. Report back to me when your task is completed !" he ordered.

Aneisha joined her group on a hike up the hills surrounding the complex, carrying various boxes and bags. They were all puffing by the time they reached their location. "Right, one here and the other two a hundred metres either side," instructed the leader. Aneisha picked up one of the perimeter beacons and started to set off in the direction marked on her sheet. It was quite heavy, but nobody offered to help her. She didn't complain since this worked out for her. Even so, she had to put the equipment down for a minute every so often to have a rest. Finally she put the box down for the last time and looked around for a suitable spot to locate the device.

Aneisha pulled a strange metal pyramid out of its box. "Aneisha, are you on your own ?" asked Frank's voice.

"Yes," murmured Aneisha after glancing around. There was nobody in sight.

"Good. Have you got the explosive ?" asked Frank.

Aneisha pulled a disc from her pocket. "Yep, got it here," she said.

"Place it underneath the perimeter equipment. Make sure you prime it first," instructed Frank.

Aneisha did as he said. She cleared a small area of ground and planted the explosive disk in it, shifting a small switch on the side first. Then she pulled the heavy pyramid shaped metal box over the top. Then she followed the instructions on her sheet to set up the perimeter box. It hummed and clicked before displaying a number on a small LED display. Aneisha copied down the number on her sheet and then set off back to the rest of her group. "How is everyone doing ?" she asked Frank quietly.

"You're all doing brilliantly Aneisha," said Frank. "Zoe is assigned to the comms room. Tom is taking her through installing some trojan software on their communications system. Dan hasn't been detected. He's going to try to get you all some spare uniforms," explained Frank. "He said he'll try to drop them off in your room. It's 24 isn't it ?" he asked.

"Yes that's right," said Aneisha. "He'd better watch out though. We had strict instructions about not fraternising."

"Oooh," said Frank. "It think some of the staff don't take that instruction too seriously," he said.

"What do you mean ?" asked Aneisha.

"What ? Oh nothing," said Frank innocently. "I'll speak to you later."

Aneisha returned to her group. In spite of carrying out all the work herself. She had finished first. She sat down with the team leader while they waited for the others to return. He talked to her for a few minutes before the others arrived.

The team leader looked closely at her name badge. "Hm, Agent Miller. I haven't seen you before have I ?" asked the man. He was tall and dark-skinned like Aneisha.

"No Sir, I just arrived" said Aneisha respectfully. "I've just finished my training. Combat and communications," she added.

"Good. We need a few more brains about the place. I'm getting too many agents who can hardly fight with any discipline let alone deal with the equipment. We're just attracting the wrong sort of people !" he complained.

Aneisha had to stifle a smile. What kind of people did you normally attract to a criminal organisation, nuns ?

"What brought you to KORPS ?" asked the man.

"Oh, well, I was in Care, you know," said Aneisha with a shrug. "It sounded like a good opportunity," she added. "What about you ?" she asked.

The man looked taken aback to be asked, but reluctantly said, "I was involved in some activity, you know, similar. It looked like a good chance to move up in the world. Know what I mean ?" he asked. Aneisha nodded her understanding. Yeah, these people were a better class of criminal.

When the rest of the team returned, breathing heavily (Aneisha thought a bit too heavily) the team leader snapped at them. "What took you ? Come on, we need to get back to base. There's more work to do before the area is secure," he said.

"Oh, don't we get a break yet ?" whined one man.

"You get a break when MI9 can't just walk in here and arrest everyone on sight !" snapped the team leader. "Understood ?"

Reluctantly the others muttered that they understood and set off back down the hill after the team leader. Aneisha got a few resentful glances from the others who obviously thought she was now the favourite with the team leader. She decided she had better watch her step. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. On the other hand, this guy could be useful if he started confiding in her. It was a tricky call.

Dan had been doing his best to look busy for the rest of the afternoon. He visited the storage area. There were a lot fewer boxes lying around now so he didn't have the same opportunity to carry boxes around as a cover. His luck was in with the uniforms though. There was a large box still there. Checking that nobody was watching he stuck his hand into the box to see what he could find. It was easy enough to find a medium sized uniform for himself, but when it came to picking some out for Aneisha and Zoe he realised he didn't know what size they were. The women's uniforms were all listed in womens' clothes sizes. He wondered how upset the girls would be if he guessed wrongly. Then he snapped back to attention. He was sitting in a KORPS base stealing uniforms and worrying if the girls would be upset if he gave them the wrong dress size. Get real Morgan ! He grabbed a couple of small sizes and two mediums. That would have to do. Hopefully the girls would be forgiving. Now all he had to do was get the uniforms to their room.

Dan held the pile of uniforms in his arms and walked through the building towards the accommodation area. He didn't meet anyone as he walked along the corridor to the girls' room. Glancing quickly up and down he tried their door handle. The room was locked. Now what ? He pulled his penknife out of this pocket and pulled out the lock pick tool. Actually it was supposed to be for something else, like getting stones out of horses hooves of something, but he'd never needed to do that. It was fine for picking locks though. Finally, he heard that lovely clicking noise of the lock opening and he stuffed his penknife back in his pocket. The room looked empty. Dan quickly scanned the room and his trained eyes spotted the two boxes under the beds. Quickly he dropped the uniforms and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"And what do you think you're doing ?" demanded an angry female voice.

Dan spun round, still holding the remaining uniform packets in his hand. "Erm, Ma'am. I was delivering some uniforms. I was asked to bring some here. New people Ma'am," he stammered.

The forbidding woman who had given Aneisha and Zoe their assignments on their arrival, examined his identity badge. "Hm, Agent Carter. Why don't we have a look ?" she asked him. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to Room 24. There on the nearest bed lay the uniforms.

"I don't know if they're the right sizes," muttered Dan. "Hope they're all right," he added, glancing across at the older woman.

The woman smiled slightly and then checked her duty roster. "Agents Miller and Thomson. Hm, they are new," murmured the woman. "Very well," she said, shutting the door again and locking it. "And you ?" she said, looking down her list. "You're not on my list. When did you arrive ?" she asked.

"Yesterday Ma'am. I was on the first lorries to arrive," said Dan, trying not to sound nervous.

"Where is your accommodation ?" asked the woman.

"I don't have any Ma'am," said Dan.

"Well I'm not surprised young man. You haven't registered with me," said the woman. "Come to the office and I will register you and assign your accommodation. Oh, and please take a shower," she added. "Is that uniform for yourself ?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. We left the last base in a hurry. I couldn't bring much," said Dan.

By this time they had arrived at the office. "Very well, you can help Major Moreland in Control. Take what things you have to Room 35. We've run out of doubles. Take a shower and report for duty," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," said Dan, taking his key and leaving. He stopped off at the food storage cupboard and hid his things in another cardboard box, before taking it all up to his new accommodation. It felt good to get properly clean and change into clean clothes. "I'm in Room 35," Dan muttered into his comms.

"Good work Dan," murmured Frank's voice in his ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's their most ambitious mission so far. Can they succeed where other MI9 agents have failed ?**

"_Yes Ma'am," said Dan, taking his key and leaving. He stopped off at the food storage cupboard and hid his things in another cardboard box, before taking it all up to his new accommodation. It felt good to get properly clean and change into clean clothes. "I'm in Room 35," Dan muttered into his comms. _

"_Good work Dan," murmured Frank's voice in his ear._

Dan returned to the main building and looked for the operations room. He tried his pass card but the door wouldn't open. He stuck the card back in his pocket and was about to knock when the door opened sharply. "Oh, er, I was told to report to Major Moreland," said Dan. An older man wearing a KORPS uniform with banding on the shoulder stood in the doorway staring at him. Dan could have sworn the man looked straight through him and knew everything about him. He mentally shook himself. He really needed to get a grip ! "Sir ?" asked Dan.

"You'd better come in then," said the man stepping back to let him in. Dan stepped through the door. There were several men and women in the room who all turned to stare at him. "What have you been doing since you got here then ?" asked the Major.

"Moving boxes mostly," said Dan. He was sure he heard one of the men sniggering. "Quite a few for Agent Kelsner," he said, absentmindedly rubbing his backside at the memory. The sniggering broke into a full on laugh before being stifled by a glare from the Major.

"I expect it will be a relief to be assigned to Operations then," said the Major dryly. "I feel I should point out that you look a little young for this role," he said, swinging on his heels.

"Uh, yes Sir. I probably do," agreed Dan.

"Hm," said the Major with a small smile. "Can you operate the multi-channel radio ?" asked the Major.

"I think someone might need to run me through it first," said Dan, looking at a console at the side of the room.

The Major clicked his fingers and a woman came over. "Show Agent Carter how to operate the radio. Only once. We'll see how well he picks it up," said the Major.

The woman took Dan over to the radio and handed him the headset. "Put this on," she said. As he lifted it on to his head there was a screaming of feedback from the headset. Dan swiftly pulled his MI9 earpiece out and palmed it. The piercing whistle stopped.

"Wonder what caused that ?" he said out loud. Dan swallowed and put on the headset. The woman looked all round the equipment and then shrugged before running Dan through the operation of the console. He had access to all the comms channels and could contact different teams and listen to their activities. Someone had stuck labels on to the comms channels to indicate which teams were on which channels.

"These channels are changed each day," said the Major, joining them at the console. "Part of your job will be to change the channels to the duty roster for each day. The channels and frequencies are reassigned randomly by the communications team each morning. You have to obtain the new assignments, label the channels accordingly and operate the equipment during your shift. Shifts are rotated every few days. Now, let's see what you can do. Give me access to the Security Perimeter Team !" the man ordered. Dan made the connection and handed the Major a microphone. "Perimeter Team, report !" he ordered. A voice came over the loudspeaker reporting progress on installing the perimeter. It was almost complete. All of the equipment had been installed and they only had to configure the equipment to link up a complete protective field around the site. Dan hoped that Frank was picking this up. He carefully pocketed his earpiece while everyone was listening to the report.

"Good," said the Major, signing off with the Perimeter Team. "Bring up the Comms team !" he ordered. Dan did as he asked and the Major spoke again, "Agent Kelsner ?" he asked.

"Erm, sorry Sir. Agent Kelsner isn't here right now," said Zoe's voice. "I'm Agent Thomson," she said. "Can I help you Sir ?" she asked.

"Hm. She's supposed to be on duty," said the Major, checking his watch. "Do you know the status of the long range communications system ?" he asked.

"No Sir," said Zoe. "Sorry," she added.

"Not your job Agent Thomson," said the Major. "Tell Agent Kelsner I want a report."

"Yes Sir," said Zoe.

Zoe was just completing her last few data entries when the door to the communications room opened. Agent Kelsner came in, patting down her hair. "Any calls ?" she asked.

"Well, an officer called asking for a report on the status of the long range communications system Ma'am," reported Zoe.

Agent Kelsner looked concerned. "Which officer ?" she asked.

"I don't know. He seemed to assume you would know," said Zoe.

"What did you tell him ?" asked Agent Kelsner sharply.

"I said you weren't here Ma'am," said Zoe.

"Good. Be sure to keep your mouth shut and we'll get along just fine," said Agent Kelsner. "I suppose I'd better report to the old geezer then. Girl's allowed to have a little fun in her day, !" she muttered. Zoe kept her head down as the older woman made a call from her station and put in a report on her progress. Zoe could only hear her end of the conversation but it was clear that the woman was getting a ticking off for leaving her post. Finally Agent Kelsner signed off and flung her headset on to the table. "God I hate that nit-picking old swine !" she hissed. "And you can keep that to yourself too hear ?" she snapped at Zoe.

"Yes Ma'am. Er Ma'am I've finished here. Is it alright if I go to eat now ?" asked Zoe.

"What ? Oh yes, I suppose you can," said Agent Kelsner. "I'd better get this finished off now or I'll never hear the last of it. You go !" she ordered.

Zoe left the comms room and headed in the direction of the canteen. On the way she bumped into Aneisha. They smiled at one another. "How was your day ?" asked Zoe.

"Oh fine. Looks like the perimeter will be finished today," said Aneisha.

"That's great. I think most of the communications are in place now too," said Zoe.

The two girls collected their trays of food and went to sit at a table for four. After ten minutes Aniesha saw Dan walking into the room on his own. He collected a tray of food and walked through the room looking for a seat. He spotted the space beside Zoe and Aneisha and asked if the seat was taken. Aneisha waved him into the seat. "Agent Carter," said Aneisha, checking out his name badge. "We're Agents Miller and Thomson. We only just got here," she said.

"Oh, I got here yesterday," said Dan. "Nice to meet you," he added with a smile.

"Guys, are you sure it's a good idea to sit together ?" came Tom's voice over their earpieces.

"I think we're OK," said Aneisha.

"Huh ?" said Dan, looking up in surprise. Aneisha raised her eyebrows at him, and gently rubbed her ear. "Oh ! Sorry. I had to take it out because it caused feedback with the radio system," he explained quietly. He pulled his earpiece out of his pocket and stuffed it into his ear, pretending to scratch a non-existent itch on his neck. "Tom, I can't wear the earpiece in the Control Room," said Dan, apparently inspecting some food on his plate.

"Yes. I nearly got deafened by it too. It's too bad. If that's going to be a problem, then it might not be a good idea to plant a bug in there either," said Tom. "You guys seem to have got yourselves into pretty good positions already. Frank's really pleased. He's just talking to Stella in the other room," said Tom. "Do you want me to get him ?" he asked.

"No, not now," said Zoe. "It's pretty crowded in here isn't it ?" she said to the others.

"Yep. Pretty crowded now. I guess everybody wants to eat," said Aneisha.

"Oh, Okay. Maybe we can speak later when you're in your rooms," said Tom.

"Yes, that's right," agreed Zoe.

"I'm tired. Carrying that equipment up the hill was really hard work. I think I'll go to my room for a rest after dinner," said Aneisha.

"Sounds good," said Dan.

"I'll let Frank know," promised Tom.


	8. Chapter 8

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. You're not supposed to like the enemy are you ? What happens if the enemy becomes your friend ?**

"_I'm tired. Carrying that equipment up the hill was really hard work. I think I'll go to my room for a rest after dinner," said Aneisha._

"_Sounds good," said Dan._

"_I'll let Frank know," promised Tom._

Half an hour later all three agents were in their rooms. Dan lay sprawled on his bed, relieved not to be playing a part any more. He never found it easy being someone else. Aneisha seemed to find it easy slipping into someone else's skin, but Dan found it a constant strain.

Zoe and Aneisha loosened off their uniforms and sat together on Zoe's bed. "Team, you're doing brilliantly !" said Frank's voice over their earpieces. "I've been talking to Stella about when we should make our move. The listening device planted by Zoe and the software she installed in the communications system are working well and we've been collecting quite a lot of useful intelligence. It appears that when KORPS set up a new base, all of the existing bases and operational centres have to re-establish contact. It's absolutely invaluable information team," said Frank.

"How long are we going to have to stay here ?" asked Aneisha.

"We haven't decided yet," admitted Frank. "We're still collecting useful information about KORPS. If we do launch a raid, everything we know about them will be useless because they will reorganise again," he added.

"So, should we just get out ?" asked Dan.

"No, I want you to stay a bit longer. If you all leave it will be obvious that KORPS was infiltrated and they will change everything. With Dan in the Control Room and Zoe in Communications, you're ideally placed to aid any offensive we do decide to launch," explained Frank.

"I can't listen to your instructions while I'm on duty," said Dan. "I have to take out the earpiece."

"I know. If we do decide to attack, we will have to agree a plan before we start so that you can assist MI9," said Frank. "How are you finding it working with the KORPS agents ?" he asked.

"Oh they're mostly OK actually," said Zoe. "Some of them are pretty nice," she added.

"If I can avoid Agent Kelsner, they seem fine," agreed Dan.

"Erm, Team, you don't want to get involved with these people," said Frank, sounding concerned. "Don't forget they work for a criminal organisation. None of them is an angel, or they wouldn't be there," he reminded them.

The three undercover agents swiftly agreed. After Frank had signed off Dan couldn't help thinking that Major Moreland actually seemed like an OK kind of guy. He wondered what it would be like fighting against someone he actually quite liked and respected. Sighing, he guessed he would have to deal with that problem when he came to it. Maybe MI9 would be able to close the place down without a lot of fighting. Somehow, he suspected not.

The next day, the three teens reported for duty. Dan called at the Communications room to collect the radio frequency assignments. These were provided by Agent Kelsner's colleague. Once again he could feel the eyes of the two women boring into the back of him as he swiftly left the room. He noticed an amused smile on Zoe's face as he pulled the door shut behind him. It was all very well for her to laugh. He wasn't finding it funny !

Dan arrived in the Control Room looking flushed. "Agent Kelsner a bit frisky again this morning was she ?" asked the man he replaced on the radio.

"Is she always like that ?" asked Dan quietly.

"Only with men," said the departing agent with a grin. "There's a reason the old bat in Assignments only sends women to work in there. You watch out kid. Kelsner will have a piece of you if she gets a chance. I've heard she likes to play rough too," the man said with a snigger, then left the room.

Dan breathed out a sigh of relief and started setting up the radio console with the new frequencies which he relabelled as he went along. He'd stuffed his earpiece into his pocket before leaving his room that morning. Once he'd finished he re-checked everything to make sure it was correct, checking each setting off against his list. Satisfied that it was all in place he put on his headset.

"Good work Agent Carter. I like people who pay attention to detail," said a clipped voice behind his head. Dan jumped to find Major Moreland standing behind him. He hadn't heard the man approach, but he must have been watching Dan all the time he was working.

"Thank you Sir," said Dan. "Do you need anything Sir ?" asked Dan.

"Not immediately. I expect you to listen into communications throughout the day and relay any messages to me if necessary," instructed Major Moreland, before walking away to talk to another member of the team who was holding some building plans for him to see.

Dan turned to his radio console and started listening in to the increasing amounts of activity amongst the various groups using the different frequencies. He had to admit that this was the easiest way in the world to spy. All he had to do was sit in his chair and listen to KORPS agents explaining their plans. This was going to be easy.

Over the next two days, the three MI9 agents settled into their new KORPS routine. Dan started to enjoy his sessions in the Control Room and was developing a growing respect for Major Moreland. Zoe was being taught how to use the communications systems and had become accepted by the two older agents, although they still didn't confide in her. Aneisha was given a variety of assignments. It was very different from being in school and having to come up with excuses to get out of lessons. It was hard work, but no more difficult than working for MI9. It was very different being a member of a KORPS team compared to fighting against them. Aneisha was starting to understand that these were real people, a lot like herself, who had made different choices in their lives. It was getting more and more difficult to remember that they were all criminals. The reminder when it came was swift and brutal.

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha were sitting in the canteen finishing their breakfasts when a call came over a loud speaker. "All agents report to stations. Field agents to attend a briefing in the conference room 0900 hours," announced the voice. The three MI9 agents returned their bowls and cutlery to the tray return area along with all the other staff in the room. Dan and Zoe set off for communications and Aneisha followed the rest of the KORPS agents to the conference room.

When Dan and Zoe arrived in the comms room, the two older women were busy at their stations. Agent Kelsner handed Dan his frequency assignments without comment for once and he left the room unobserved, merely raising his eyebrows at Zoe as he went. "Agent Thomson, you need to operate the reception desk for the long range communications today," said Agent Kelsner, suddenly very businesslike. She pointed to a table across the room. "It's the same arrangement as these desks. Control will tell you when to contact the various outlying teams. You set up reception on that desk and relay any relevant information to control. Here are the channels on this list," explained Agent Kelsner handing her a list of channels which matched the labelling on the desk in front of Zoe. "Familiarise yourself with the setup. There can be no mistakes during the operation," ordered the older woman.

"What operation ?" asked Zoe. "What are we going to do ?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Agent Kelsner, before returning to her desk and speaking over her headset.

Dan arrived in the Control Room and nodded to his departing counterpart. "Enjoy !" said the man as he left. Dan sat down and began setting up his terminal as usual. There were more frequencies than usual on the list and it took a little longer to catalogue them all. He rechecked as usual and put on his headset. There was very little chatter over the airwaves compared to a normal day. He glanced behind him to the desk where the Major normally dealt with his staff. The man was bent over a set of papers on the table in discussion with a number of his team. After a few clipped instructions the people dispersed and took up positions around the room.

A woman came over to Dan and handed him a list of team names. "These are the teams operating over your channels," she told him. "Report on the team names as they come in. Make sure Command have all the relevant information in time. Inform Major Moreland or me if he is busy. Understood ?" she asked. Dan nodded his understanding and started running the list of teams past the information which Agent Kelsner had given him.

Meanwhile, Aneisha had arrived in the main briefing. She was startled to see how many KORPS agents there were in the room. She had met a variety of different teams during her few days in the KORPS base, but had failed to realise just how many there were altogether. She'd never bothered to count. Making a rough count, she reckoned there had to be nearly 80 people in the room.

"Attention everyone !" shouted a voice at the front. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to the front. "We have our first major mission to operate from this base. We are going to attack an army base to obtain three long range missiles. This mission is crucial to the long term goals of KORPS. Failure is not an option. KORPS has risen !" shouted the voice. There was a loud roar of approval from those in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Now KORPS are going into action. How will the team deal with attacking their friends ?**

"_Attention everyone !" shouted a voice at the front. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to the front. "We have our first major mission to operate from this base. We are going to attack an army base to obtain three long range missiles. This mission is crucial to the long term goals of KORPS. Failure is not an option. KORPS has risen !" shouted the voice. There was a loud roar of approval from those in the room._

Aneisha sat amidst a group of KORPS agents in an anonymous lorry heading for the army base. She knew that she was wearing a tracking device under all her KORPS body armour so there was no risk that Frank and the team would not be able to find out where they were going. If that failed of course, there was the Trojan software in Zoe's communications system or Dan's microphone in the Control Centre. Aneisha was wearing a very obvious KORPS earpiece in one ear and her near-invisible MI9 earpiece in the other ear. Luckily nobody had yet noticed it. She hoped her luck would hold.

Most of the KORPS agents were armed. When the weapons were being distributed Aneisha had owned up to not having had any training with guns so she wasn't issued with one. The commander of her squad was the same man who had supervised her on their first task of setting up the perimeter defences. He hadn't sounded disappointed at her lack of weapons experience, but instead had assigned her to navigation and intelligence. It was her job to find the missiles. Shortly before they left their KORPS headquarters she had received Frank's instructions.

"Aneisha, this mission will appear to succeed," said Frank's voice. "The army base will be defended and the soldiers are under instruction to fire live bullets. You have to stay clear of the battle. We are working to replace the warheads on three missiles. We will help you to make sure that KORPS take those missiles. I'm not allowed to offer you any special protection. I'm sorry Aneisha," said Frank. He sounded worried.

Sitting in the lorry, Aneisha glanced up and saw her commander looking at her. He was armed and so was nearly everyone else. "Should I take a weapon anyway ?" asked Aneisha uncertainly.

"No. If you haven't been trained you're just as likely to shoot yourself or one of us," said the commander. "I'd rather you didn't," he added dryly. This made Aneisha smile slightly. "Stick close to me. I want you to concentrate on locating those missiles," the commander instructed her.

The silence on Aneisha's transport was in stark contrast to the frenzy of activity at MI High HQ. Tom was running through access to CCTV images on the target army base. Frank was speaking to the technical team responsible for replacing the warheads on the target missiles. Stella was making arrangements with the army base commander. "I've sent you a picture of our agent," Stella was saying. "Your people need to avoid shooting her. Her life is in enough danger as it is." Stella didn't notice Tom glancing round with a worried expression on his face as she spoke. "What ? No, whatever you do, don't copy it and distribute it. This risks KORPS finding out she's an MI9 agent. Yes, I know it's a lot to ask when you're expecting an attack. Just make sure they manage to take the three missiles which we've disarmed Captain. Yes, I know. Well, good luck Captain. Yes, thankyou," she said closing the call and heaving a sigh. This time she caught Tom's expression as he turned back to his computer screen. "It's going to be all right Tom. Everything that can be done has been done," she tried to assure him. "It's going to be tough for all of them," she added uncertainly.

"Frank, do you think it's going to work out allowing KORPS to steal the dummy warheads ?" asked Stella, as Frank closed his call. "They're going to find out eventually," she added.

"I know. It's not a brilliant plan," agreed Frank, "but at least it buys us some time. They get the missiles so they won't simply attack another army base. It was always going to be risky. We're going to have to extract them soon Stella. Have HQ worked out the exit strategy yet ?" he asked her.

Stella stared at the back of her hands. "I'm having a hard time getting them to plan an exit strategy," she admitted. "They're getting so much information about KORPS that they're unwilling to close the mission down."

"It can't go on forever," said Frank. "It's getting more and more dangerous all the time. This KORPS mission has to be their last," he added. "Make sure HQ understand please ?" he begged her.

Stella nodded sadly to him. "I'll do my best," she promised.

"The KORPS transport is arriving at the army base," warned Tom. "I've got them on CCTV." Frank and Stella immediately put on their headsets. "You're arriving Aneisha," Tom murmured into his microphone.

"Destination reached," announced a voice over the KORPS headsets. Aneisha recognised the voice. It was Dan's. "All agents prepare for action !" he ordered. "Preparation team to main gate !" came the instruction. The people in Aneisha's lorry all looked to their commander.

"That's the first truck," he told them. "Stand by to disembark. Once they've cleared the gate, we drive through to take the main buildings. Agent Miller will direct us to the location of the missiles," the commander told them calmly. "Be ready !" Aneisha prepared her KORPS version of the spy-pod. It was a different shape and configuration, but it carried out all the same basic functions. A schematic of the buildings came up on her screen.

"Building A. Two floors down," came Tom's whispered voice over Aneisha's headset.

The all heard a series of explosions followed by a short burst of gunfire. Some bullets rattled off the side of the lorry, making them all jump. As soon as the battle had started, it finished. The lorry accelerated and they were all thrown to the side as the lorry lurched forward. After bumping along a road and flying off every road hump the lorry finally screeched to a halt. The commander shouted for the team to get out of the lorry. He held Aneisha back while the others got off. There was some more gunfire from outside the lorry. The commander stepped out and gestured for Aneisha to follow. "Where do we go ?" he shouted to her above the noise.

Aneisha looked around her to find the building that Tom had told her to look for. Checking her building plan, she pointed to a large, low-lying building to the right of where they were standing. "There ! That's the one we want," she shouted to the commander. He nodded and waved for the team to make their way right. The commander grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him as he fired his machine gun in the direction of the soldiers firing on them. Aneisha ducked her head and ran close to the older man. The noise was deafening. The MI High missions had rarely involved gunfire. She wasn't sure why, but was grateful for it. It was terrifying being caught in the crossfire between the two groups.

At last the group made their way to the building entrance. The commander waved someone forward and they planted some small explosives around the doorframe. As everyone threw themselves behind what cover they could find, the explosives blew and the door flew inwards off its hinges. "In ! In !" yelled the commander.

"They'll be underground !" shouted Aneisha. "How are we going to get them out ?" she asked, suddenly wondering.

"They're not too big. We're going to carry them," replied the commander. "Bit late to think about that isn't it ?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yeah. Good point. Goods lift !" shouted Aneisha suddenly, pointing to a large lift door set into the wall. It had a large concertina style metal grill door covering the entrance. "Maybe some people should take the stairs," she suggested.

"Good idea. You ! And you three, take the stairs !" shouted the commander, pointing out four people from their group. They threw open a door and could be heard running down a set of concrete stairs. The rest of the group pulled open the lift doors and piled into the large floor space of the goods lift. One of the buttons was marked 'missile storage'. The commander grinned widely at Aneisha and said, "Why don't we try this one ?" before pressing the button. The lift slowly descended.

As the lift came to a halt, there was already gunfire in the area outside. The main group burst out as the team of four who had taken the stairs cleared the last of the opposition. Aneisha tried not to look too closely at the small group of injured army personnel. "The missiles marked A1, A2 and A3," whispered Tom in Aneisha's ear.

"Let's take these !" called out Aneisha, pointing at the three nearest missiles. "They're nearest the lift," she added.

The commander jogged over to the missiles which Aneisha had pointed out. "I want to check they're armed," he said. Aneisha held her breath as the commander flipped open a small metal lid on the top of the nearest missile. He revealed a mechanism inside the missile. "Yep, it's armed. OK team, let's take these three !" shouted the commander. Aneisha breathed a sigh of relief. The plan was working. Each missile was mounted on its own wheeled trolley. The team split into groups and pushed and pulled the missile trolleys into the goods lift. They were all quite heavy and it took the effort of every member of the team to haul them into the lift. Once inside, the commander sent the forward team back up the stairs to make sure their way was clear, before hauling the metal grille shut again.

The lift slowly rose and the KORPS agents stood tensely waiting for the lift to reach its destination. There was no sound of gunfire before they arrived. The lead team was waiting for them on the ground floor. The commander shouted into his communicator for the transport to be brought close to the building. "Transport to the right hand building !" ordered Dan's voice. "One missile to be placed in each lorry. KORPS agents to divide between the lorries and guard the cargo," he added.

The KORPS agents slowly dragged the three missiles through the building entrance and out into the open where the KORPS lorries were all gathering. More KORPS personnel arrived. It took two teams of people lined along the length of each missile to lift them up onto the back of each lorry. A small rack had been screwed to the floor of each lorry to hold the missiles securely. One at a time each was loaded. Once they were all loaded, the commander signalled for everyone to climb on board. The three lorries roared off and out of the army base, picking up the last few KORPS agents at the gate.

There was a cheer from all the agents in Aneisha's lorry as it sped off back towards the KORPS base. "Nice work Agent Miller," said the commander, smiling happily at her. Aneisha nervously smiled back. What was going to happen now ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. They're all appreciated :)**

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. KORPs have their missiles, but not exactly what they were counting on. **

_There was a cheer from all the agents in Aneisha's lorry as it sped off back towards the KORPS base. "Nice work Agent Miller," said the commander, smiling happily at her. Aneisha nervously smiled back. What was going to happen now ?_

All Aneisha could think about on the journey back to the KORPS base was how long it would take KORPS to realise that the warheads were dummies. Surely they would get their technical people to look them over as soon as they got back ? She wondered what would happen when they found out.

"The three lorries are on their way back Sir," Dan reported. "All team leaders report minor casualties, no fatalities. The three missiles are safely on board," he added. "Outlier teams report no activity on the roads ahead." He didn't have time to look over his shoulder to see if Major Moreland was happy or not. There was too much traffic running over his console. He was constantly having to flick through the different channels when he saw incoming reports or traffic between different duties. Then he saw the long range communications channel light up.

"Well, lover boy !" came Agent Kelsner's voice over the channel.

Dan's shoulders stiffened. The next thing he knew, a long arm extended over his shoulder and flicked the call on to loud speaker. "Stop tormenting the boy Kelsner. Report !" barked Major Moreland.

"Major Moreland Sir," said Agent Kelsner obsequiously, "Air Traffic report that helicopters have taken off from the RAF station nearest to the raided army base. One appears to be travelling in the same direction as our transport Sir. Do you want me to call up the air defence team ?" she asked.

"Yes, get air defence on to it. Tell them to make sure the helicopters don't get anywhere near our transport. We don't want them taking out those missiles," ordered Major Moreland.

"Right away Sir," snapped Agent Kelsner.

"Agent Carter, instruct the ground forces to mount a camouflage action for the three lorries," Major Moreland ordered Dan. Dan immediately got in touch with the relevant team. Then he decided he'd better tell the teams in the lorries what was going to happen.

In Aneisha's lorry, they heard Dan's voice coming over their headsets. "Control has arranged for a camouflage operation on the vehicles to counter a helicopter threat. The air defence positions have also been informed. Standby," he instructed them. Everyone automatically looked up. Could they hear the sound of a helicopter. The lorry started to slow down and then swerved to the side, before halting completely. The commander opened the back door to find that they had drawn into a woodland side road to be greeted by a small group of KORPS agents.

"We have the camouflage Sir," announced one of the new agents. "Can you give us a hand getting it on ?" they asked. The commander waved a group of agents out of the lorry and they all took hold of a large green camouflaged net which the group then swung up and over the lorry, pinning it down at either side. Aneisha wondered if that was going to be enough to hide the lorries. Everyone glanced up at the sky as they heard the distant sound of a helicopter approaching. She guessed that all of the lorries must now be covered. The helicopter was getting louder. Then they heard a wooshing noise and she glimpsed a helicopter, armed down its sides with missiles, swerving around in the sky as trails of smoke ripped past it, only just missing.

There were many sighs of relief in the lorry as they watched the helicopter peeling away and retreating back the way it had come. The only difference was that most of the people were relieved not to be attacked by the helicopter. Aneisha was also glad not to see the aircraft falling from the sky. It was bad enough wondering how many soldiers had been shot during the raid. She felt dreadfully guilty to have helped KORPS injure and possibly kill people doing their duty, just like herself. She hoped they would forgive her. She knew that spying was necessary to protect innocent people from harm, but it sometimes felt like a very seedy business to be in.

Finally, the three lorries loaded with their missiles turned in at the entrance to the KORPS base. Everyone in the control room was turning and shaking hands. One man waved his fists in the air, shouting "Yes !" Even Major Moreland looked happy for the first time that day.

"Well done team," announced Major Moreland. "Good work all of you." He turned to Dan and said, "Get the technical team ready to receive the missiles. I want them checked over ready for use tomorrow."

Dan's heart sank. He swiftly turned and passed on the message to the appropriate team. Things were probably going to go downhill from now on. He wondered how well the dummy warheads had been disguised. The technical people hadn't had much time to complete the work. He covered his worries by closing down the unused channels on his board and taking in reports for the Major. Finally he felt a hand clasping his shoulder.

"You can go now son," said Major Moreland. "You've done your share for today. Well done," he added with a small smile.

Dan smiled back. Even though he knew he was working for criminals, he couldn't help responding to the praise. Dan took off his headset and handed it over to the incoming duty officer, before leaving the room. He bumped into Zoe in the corridor and they shyly smiled at one another. "Good day for you ?" Dan asked her.

Zoe nodded. "Pretty good thanks," she said.

"Agent Thomson ! You didn't waste any time did you ?" asked a loud voice beside them. Agent Kelsner was standing next to them looking annoyed.

"Erm, Ma'am ?" asked Zoe, confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow," snapped Agent Kelsner. She glared at Dan before stalking off down the corridor.

"Blimey. She's pissed off !" whispered Dan. "Food ?" he asked her. Zoe nodded without speaking.

They found Aneisha sitting in the canteen eating slowly. "You all right ?" Dan asked her quietly, as they sat beside her.

Aneisha swallowed her mouthful and stared at her plate. "How long do you think it will take them to find out ?" she murmured.

Zoe and Dan looked at one another. "I really don't want to think about it," muttered Dan. The room around them was noisy with KORPS agents loudly recounting their exploits during the day. He rubbed his face tiredly. "I've had it. I'm going straight to my room when we've finished," he said.

"I wonder if any of our people were hurt," said Aneisha. It had been on her mind all afternoon.

"Team, you did really well," came Frank's quiet voice over their earpieces. "There were some casualties at the army base unfortunately. One person was killed."

Aneisha felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. "Oh no !" she whispered.

"Team ! You have to understand that this would have happened whether you were involved or not. If you weren't there we wouldn't be able to prevent those missiles being used to cause incalculable harm," Frank reminded them. "I'm guessing all the other KORPS agents are celebrating right now ?" he asked.

"Oh yes !" murmured Zoe.

"Right, well you have to look like you're doing the same," said Frank. "I know it's difficult, but you've got to keep up appearances. Otherwise they could get suspicious. Don't forget your training. Put a smile on your face and get out there. Understood ?" he demanded.

The three agents all took a deep breath and Dan plastered a fake smile on his face. "How's that ?" he asked.

Aneisha burst out laughing. "Hopeless !" she giggled. This made Dan and Zoe laugh and after a moment they were giggling hysterically as their nervous tension hit home.

"Agent Miller ! Glad to see you're enjoying the spirit of the occasion !" announced a voice beside them. It was Aneisha's commander for the day. "Come and join us !" he invited her. Aneisha glanced at her colleagues and smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, let's do it !" she said enthusiastically. "See you later Zoe !" she said.

"Hey, bring your friend !" said the commander, eyeing up Zoe appreciatively. Dan instantly felt jealous. The man glanced at him and turned away quickly. "Come on girls ! Join in the fun !" he said, smiling. Aneisha glanced at Zoe, shrugged and waved her along with her.

"Why not !" she said smiling. Only Zoe could tell it was a fake smile. Aneisha was the best actor amongst them. She smiled more cautiously and followed her friend over to a large group of field agents on the other side of the room.

Dan watched them go, suddenly feeling very lonely. "I'm going up to my room," he muttered, and got up to leave. He didn't notice Agent Kelsner watching him leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Everything starts to unravel.**

"_Why not !" she said smiling. Only Zoe could tell it was a fake smile. Aneisha was the best actor amongst them. She smiled more cautiously and followed her friend over to a large group of field agents on the other side of the room. _

_Dan watched them go, suddenly feeling very lonely. "I'm going up to my room," he muttered, and got up to leave. He didn't notice Agent Kelsner watching him leave._

Dan made his way glumly through the building towards the accommodation wing. KORPS agents were high-fiving each other in the corridors when they met. Dan had to put on a happy grin a few times as he passed people he had worked with during the day. Looking sideways at a couple kissing one another in a corner he didn't see the hand reaching out to grab him before it was too late. Someone grabbed him by the neck and sharply hauled him sideways into a room before the door slammed shut.

Gasping for breath and caught off balance, Dan couldn't stop himself being flung to the floor as someone jumped on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. He found himself staring up into the leering face of Agent Kelsner. "What the hell are you playing at ?" demanded Dan angrily.

"Oh, I'm not playing," said Agent Kelsner coolly. "What are you going to do lover boy ? Scream the place down ?"

"Yeah, why not !" shouted Dan.

"Oh, no. That won't do. You'll have to play nice," sneered Agent Kelsner, before stuffing a balled -up cloth into Dan's mouth. "There. That's better," she cooed at him with an evil smile as he struggled to make more than a muffled squeak. "Now where were we ? Oh, yes I remember," she said, leaning her weight on to Dan's arms. She was incredibly strong for a woman. He panicked, wondering how he was going to get her off him. She had him completely immobilised.

Gathering all of his strength, which was increased with panicking adrenaline, Dan heaved his legs off the floor in an attempt to throw her off. "Oh, now that's not nice," said Agent Kelsner before releasing a hand, grabbing his hair and smacking his head against the floor.

Dan grunted in pain as the room spun around him and he collapsed back on to the floor. Lying dizzily despairing he felt Agent Kelsner ram her hand into his trouser pocket. He couldn't do anything more than whimper and stare up with watering eyes. "What ? What the hell is this ?" demanded Agent Kelsner's voice as she pulled Dan's MI9 earpiece out of his pocket and held it in front of his face. He stared at it in horror and then up into the KORPS agent's shocked face. "Why, you're .." she whispered.

The door crashed open and slammed shut again. Agent Kelsner twisted round to look and suddenly flew off him. Groaning, Dan rolled over and struggled to his knees, before pulling the gag out of his mouth. Zoe had her knee on the older woman's back, pinning her face down on the floor. Aneisha had her arms pinned down. "What ! You don't know what you're doing !" hissed the older woman, gasping for breath. "He's an enemy agent I'm telling you ! Look ! He's got an earpiece !" she gasped.

"Really ?" said Aneisha sarcastically, before reaching across, picking up the gag and stuffing it into the KORPS agent's mouth. "And you just happened to have him pinned to the floor with a gag in his mouth when you found this out right ?" she whispered into the woman's ear, before saying sweetly. "Let's tie her up Zoe," said Aneisha. "Good and tight !"

"It will be my pleasure," Zoe assured her through gritted teeth. "You all right Dan ?" she asked him quietly.

"Mm. Yeah," whispered Dan huskily. He was holding his spinning head with one hand and leaning on the other.

Aneisha and Zoe tied up Agent Kelsner despite her muffled protestations and then blindfolded her. Zoe took the earpiece from the woman's hand and handed it to Dan, who shakily pushed it back into his ear. They looked around the room they were in. It was a small office room with a door in one wall. Zoe opened the door onto a storage cupboard. "We'll have to hide her in here for now," said Zoe. "We can't drag her through the building this evening. Maybe later tonight we can take her somewhere else."

Dan helped the two girls drag the large KORPS agent into the cupboard where they tied her to the metal shelving unit which was placed inside. Then they shut the door on the woman who was grunting muffled curses. The three agents sat on the floor with their backs to the door. "Frank, what are we going to do ?" asked Dan. "She's going to be missed tomorrow, if not tonight, and someone will find her in here tomorrow morning anyway."

"All right team, I think we need to get the exit strategy sorted out pretty quickly," said Frank's voice.

After a pause, Aneisha asked, "You mean, we don't already have one ?"

"Well, no, not exactly," admitted Frank.

"Stella couldn't get MI9 HQ to agree to organise one," came Tom's voice, in a slightly accusing tone.

"Yes, all right Tom," said Frank quietly. "She's working on it. Look team, you're going to have to lay low for a few more hours. We're hoping to get you out by tomorrow," he explained.

"Who's we ?" asked Aneisha.

There was a moment's silence before Tom's voice came over their earpieces again. "I think that's Frank and me at the moment," said Tom.

"OK. Let's assume that KORPS find out the missiles have dummy warheads tonight," said Dan, with his head in his hands. "Let's assume the worse. They're going to start looking for double agents aren't they ? We need to get rid of anything incriminating tonight. We've got to stash all of our spy gear outside our rooms, right ?" he said, looking up at the two girls. Aneisha and Zoe looked at one another and nodded.

"Good idea Dan. Damage limitation. It could buy you some time. They're bound to search the rooms," agreed Frank. "Go and do it now. The alarm could go up at any moment," he added.

The three teens stood and Zoe carefully opened the door to see if the coast was clear. The corridor was empty so they all quickly exited the room. "I know somewhere we can hide the things," whispered Dan. "Grab your stuff and meet me at the end of the accommodation block."

A few minutes later, Dan led the two girls quickly to the food storage cupboard where he had started his duty at the KORPS base. Making sure they weren't seen, they dashed in with their boxes and put them at the bottom of piles of other boxes at the back of the cupboard. "That should do for now," said Dan. "Come on, we need to mingle a bit."

The three agents returned to the canteen where a celebratory party was now in full swing. Aneisha's commander walked over to the two girls looking puzzled. "What happened to you two ?" asked the commander. "You just shot off without saying anything."

"Oh, we saw Agent Kelsner following our friend," said Zoe. "She was erm .." she tailed off.

The commander looked at Dan with one raised eyebrow. "Agent Kelsner huh ? She's got a reputation man," he said with a grimace.

"Yeah, well she deserves it," grunted Dan.

The commander laughed and clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Come on ! You look like you need a drink. Lucky thing you've got your own rescue party mate," he laughed.

Dan looked up at the taller man and smirked. "Yeah, they're good aren't they ?" he smiled, then winced at a sharp pain in the back of his head.

They had each picked up a drink and started talking to the other agents when there was an announcement over the intercom.

"All agents, report to stations. Repeat, all agents report to stations. No exceptions !" barked a voice. Everyone went silent and stared at one another.

"Okay ! You heard the man. Get to your stations !" shouted the commander. Everyone put down their drinks and headed out of the room. "You, with me !" he said to Aneisha.


	12. Chapter 12

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Everyone is under suspicion. Will the team escape ?**

"_All agents, report to stations. Repeat, all agents report to stations. No exceptions !" barked a voice. Everyone went silent and stared at one another._

"_Okay ! You heard the man. Get to your stations !" shouted the commander. Everyone put down their drinks and headed out of the room. "You, with me !" he said to Aneisha._

"Team, I want you to remove your earpieces and mics and store them somewhere safe that is not on your person. Definitely not on your person, understand ?" repeated Frank's voice. "We will reconvene when it is safe to do so. We have Zoe's listening software for now to monitor what is going on. I'll expect you back on line later tonight, but only when it's safe to do so. Do not attempt to contact us unless it is absolutely safe. Please confirm ?" he asked.

"Mm. Mmhm," came the various responses, as Dan, Aneisha and Zoe all surreptitiously removed their earpieces and microphones and quickly stuffed them into different hiding places around the building when they were sure nobody was looking.

Zoe arrived in the communications room to find Agent Cropper looking puzzled. "Where's Kelsner ?" asked the other woman. Zoe shrugged and took her seat.

Dan walked into the Control room to find Major Moreland talking in a huddle with his staff. He looked angry. Dan looked at his position, but another man was on his shift at the radio console. Major Moreland waved Dan over to his command desk with the others.

Aneisha followed behind her commander to the briefing room where they had started their day. There was a low hum of conversation in the room as people discussed what was going on with each other. They were all instructed to take seats in the room.

Back in the Control Room, Major Moreland directed his lead staff out of the room and then turned to the radio console and requested a general channel. "Attention all KORPS staff !" barked Major Moreland.

The briefing room where Aneisha was sitting went silent. "The missiles which were successfully stolen from the army base this morning have been found to contain dummy warheads," announced Major Moreland. Aneisha heard the intake of breath around the room as people looked nervously at one another. "This could only have occurred if the mission was compromised. We have a traitor in our midst. This traitor must be rooted out. All staff are to remain in their current positions. My section chiefs are coming to carry out standard searches of all staff. Nobody is exempt. Remain where you are," he ordered.

Dan stared in shock at the officer. Major Moreland crooked his finger to Dan. "Agent Carter, over here please !" he ordered. Dan paused for a fraction of a second and then did as he was told. "You're new Carter. I want you searched first," snapped the Major. "Go to the meeting room. Wallace and Adewo will search you there. Everyone else !" barked the Major. "You will all follow one at a time. Snap to it boy !" he ordered Dan who was standing looking stunned. Dan immediately did as he was told.

Dan was met in the meeting room by two men who waved him to shut the door. "Strip !" ordered one of the men.

"Huh ?" said Dan hoarsely. "Oh, Okay," he stammered before starting to remove his uniform. His head spun a little each time he leant over to remove clothing. One of the men took each item as he removed it and ran a scanning device over it thoroughly. Dan silently thanked Frank for making them get rid of their MI9 equipment. He guessed the girls were going to be getting the same treatment, but hopefully not from these two guys. Dan was by now standing in his underpants and socks. The men raised their eyebrows and one pointed unsmilingly at Dan.

"Everything !" said the KORPS agent flatly. Dan swallowed and did as he was told. He handed his underwear over and tried not to stare as the other agent scanned his shoes. The heel of one of the shoes was a moulded tracer. He hoped and prayed that the KORPS scanner would not recognise the tracer built into the shoe. The agent finally stopped scanning and tossed his shoes next to the pile of Dan's clothing. Dan was now shaking with nerves. "You cold ?" asked the KORPS agent before giving him a slight smile. "You're clean man. Put 'em back on and you can go and help track down this bastard right ?"

"Yeah, right !" agreed Dan fervently. He had never been so relieved to put his clothes on in his life. As he scrambled back into his trousers, one of the two agents tossed him a token.

Dan grabbed it and the KORPS agent said, "Keep that on you. It shows you've been security cleared. If you lose it, you could get taken in for questioning. Know what I mean," said the man raising both eyebrows meaningfully.

Dan nodded furiously. "I understand. I'll hang on to it !" he promised. Still tying his belt he left the room, stuffing the token into his pocket. Another member of staff was being directed into the room.

"Ah, excellent," said the Major walking towards him smiling. "I must admit, I would have been very disappointed ..." he said, trailing off. Dan felt a pang of guilt. The guy really didn't come across as evil. Dan felt like he was the bad guy here, letting down the senior officer.

"Thankyou Sir," he said quietly. "What do you want me to do ?" he asked.

Aneisha sat nervously beside her mission commander who was sitting silently with his arms folded. "What are they going to do ?" she whispered.

The older man glanced down at her. "Everyone will be strip searched. Then they'll take it from there," he said quietly.

"It was me who picked out the missiles," said Aneisha, her mouth going dry as she said the words.

"Yes, and it was me who checked that they had proper warheads," said the commander.

"They must have been good fakes," ventured Aneisha. She didn't know why she felt the need to cheer the man up. She was in far deeper trouble than he was after all. "The technical people have taken ages to find out they're not real," she pointed out.

The commander looked down at her and smiled in amusement. "That's a fair point. You're forgetting one thing though," he said.

"What's that ?" asked Aneisha innocently.

"We work for KORPS. Honest mistakes don't count for anything here," said the man heavily. "All that matters is success. Failure will be punished. We're stuffed !" he muttered.

Zoe had been searched by two women KORPS officers from the central staff. It had been embarrassing, but she was grateful for the skill of the MI9 technical people for making an undetectable tracer in her shoe. She wondered how long it would take KORPS to find the listening device she had planted in the communications room or the Trojan software Tom had got her to install in the systems. She hoped Frank and Tom had worked out a plan to get them out. She was now really scared. Zoe hoped that Dan and Aneisha were still safe.

She snapped back to reality as she picked up on the conversation between Agent Cropper and the two security agents. "So where is Kelsner ?" asked one of the security women.

"I don't know. She should be here. She wouldn't just wander off or anything," said Agent Cropper, looking worried.

The two security women looked at one another. "It could be her," said one of the women.

"No way !" said Agent Cropper. "I know she's got a bit of a reputation with, you know, men and that, but she's KORPS through and through," she protested. Zoe thought that was one point they could agree on.

"We're going to arrange a search. If she's not on duty when she should be, or if she's the mole, she is in deep trouble !" snapped one of the security team. The two women turned on their heels and left the room, throwing the door shut behind them.

"I wonder what's happened to her," said Zoe quietly.

Agent Cropper glowered at her, then softened slightly. "I don't know. It's not like her though. She's always kept her nose clean," said the older woman, before sighing and leaning her head on her hand. "Oh, this is a nightmare !" she complained.

Zoe nodded in agreement. How long would it take KORPS to find Agent Kelsner ? When KORPS found her, Dan would be the first to go, and Zoe and Aneisha would be sure to follow. She desperately needed to speak to Frank.


	13. Chapter 13

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. The team are in the clear for now, but for how long ?**

_Zoe nodded in agreement. How long would it take KORPS to find Agent Kelsner ? When KORPS found her, Dan would be the first to go, and Zoe and Aneisha would be sure to follow. She desperately needed to speak to Frank._

Zoe crossed her legs and started bumping up and down in her chair. "Agent Cropper, could I please go to the toilet ?" she asked with a grimace. "I didn't get a chance to go before we had to report for duty," she complained.

Agent Cropper groaned. "Do you really have to ?" She looked at Zoe. "Okay, I guess you have to. I really shouldn't let you go. We're under lockdown at the moment."

"Please !" pleaded Zoe.

"Oh all right. Be quick. I'll get it in the neck if they come back and you've gone," grumbled the older woman. Zoe quickly thanked her and dashed out of the room.

Zoe realised that she was in luck. The entire building was in lockdown so the corridors were deserted. She found her set of MI9 communications gear and stuffed it into her pocket. Then she hunted for Aneisha's and Dan's. It took her a minute to find Dan's which was placed on top of a door frame. Then she ran to the toilets. Checking first that the room was empty she locked herself in a cubicle.

"Frank, we are in deep trouble," whispered Zoe.

"I know Zoe, I heard what happened in the comms room," said Frank's anxious voice. I want you to destroy all of the communications gear. You can't risk KORPS finding three sets. At least there's some chance if they think there is only one mole."

"How will we be able to contact you ?" Zoe asked him anxiously.

"You have communicators in your backpacks haven't you ?" asked Frank. "You've hidden them ?" he asked.

"Yes, but KORPS could find them as well," said Zoe anxiously.

"Look, if you have to, steal some KORPS equipment," Frank told her. "Improvise !" he instructed her. "Look, we've organised an extraction plan. MI9 are planning an attack on the KORPS base. It will begin later tonight. Try to let the others know, and be ready OK ?" he said. "You need to go as soon as you get your chance."

"Okay. I'm going to flush the comms stuff down the toilet," said Zoe.

"Good luck Zoe," Frank said.

"Yes, Good luck Zoe," said Tom's voice. "We'll see you soon," he added hopefully.

"Bye," said Zoe sadly, before taking out her earpiece and dropping it along with her microphone and Dan and Aneisha's gear into the toilet pan. She flushed hard and watched as all the hardware disappeared from view. She waited until the toilet cistern had refilled, and then flushed it again. She didn't want the electronics hanging around in the U-bend. After giving a small prayer to the building's plumbing she unlocked the door and ran back to the communications room.

"You took your time !" complained Agent Cropper.

"Sorry," said Zoe.

"Did anyone see you ?" asked Agent Cropper.

"No I don't think so. There's nobody around," said Zoe. The other woman nodded her satisfaction. Zoe sat anxiously waiting for what would happen next, her hands pressed between her legs.

"We could at least do something useful while we're stuck in here," said Agent Cropper. "Take Kelsner's station and put the headphones on. We might as well listen out for any communications traffic. If we've been infiltrated by one of the security services they could be planning something. Keep your ears open and report anything that might be important. Understand ?" she asked. Zoe nodded and put on her headphones. This could prove useful. She might pick up on any MI9 communications which were going on and of course, if she was listening to them, she could make sure that KORPS didn't get to know about them.

Aneisha waited her turn to be searched. Each agent was being taken into a side room one at a time. Everyone looked equally nervous so she didn't worry about having to fit in. She suspected that not everyone was having kittens like she was though. Her problem was that she actually was a secret agent. Everyone else at least knew that they weren't !

Her turn finally came and thankfully it wasn't as embarrassing as she had expected. The men were being searched by men and the women by women. The two women who sent through her clothes were at least civil if not actually friendly. Aneisha was given a token as she put her clothes on and left the room. There was more conversation in the main room now. Everyone had decided they weren't actually sitting next to a traitor and finally felt comfortable talking again. Aneisha's commander gave her a relieved smile as she rejoined him.

"Good, I'm glad," he said, before breaking off. "I mean, it's not like I thought you were a traitor or anything, it's just that, well, you know," he stammered.

Aneisha had never felt so guilty in her life. This guy had trusted and protected her. Now she was going to do the dirty on him. "It's Okay. It's been hard on everyone," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. "I've enjoyed working with you," she started to say. Then she broke off. There was no making up for what she was about to do. She shouldn't really try because it was only going to make things worse.

The commander looked slightly puzzled. "Yeah, me too. Well, we should be working together for some time to come, so cheer up Okay ?" he said with a smile.

Aneisha managed to smile back at him, before her smile faded. "What's going to happen now ?" she asked.

"Well, if they haven't found the mole, and it sounds like they haven't, then they'll search the building," said the commander. "We'll have to stay here while it's done." Aneisha struggled to maintain her composure as she swallowed hard. They were going to find Agent Kelsner. Please hurry Frank !

Major Moreland glanced around the room when Dan asked if he could do anything. "I would like you to take over the communications boards actually," he said. "You do seem to have got on top of it rather well. Once the team reports are back in I want you to take over," he ordered. Dan nodded and sat down to wait for the current agent to finish.

Gradually the various search teams reported back to the control room. "Right, attention everyone !" called Major Moreland. "The search has not revealed a mole among us. This means that either the mole is not here, or that they have evaded our search. We will proceed to the next stage. We will conduct a thorough search of the building. Arrange two teams and comb this place from top to bottom. Agent Carter take the communications board and coordinate the responses from the teams. Agent Danner organise the teams and search orders. Get to work everyone. I want this mole rooted out !" snapped Major Moreland.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Dan took the vacated chair at the communications board and put on his headset. He was toast ! As soon as they found Agent Kelsner, he was going to be identified as the mole. He had to hang on and hope that Zoe and Aneisha would evade detection. Surely Frank would be able to get them out before KORPS managed to get anything out of him. He would never give them away. He really hoped he could hang on long enough for the two girls to escape. Oh to hell with Agent Kelsner ! If it hadn't been for her grabbing him like that, none of this would have happened.

Dan started to get messages from the two search teams who were combing the building. Aneisha and her commander had been put on one of the teams. There had been some discussion about whether or not they could be trusted, but Major Moreland's team had decided they would be the ones most keen to clear themselves from blame. Dan mentally crossed all his fingers and toes in the hope that Aneisha would be the one to search the food store where they had hidden their stuff. Then he remembered the earpieces which they had hidden in the building. Oh man, things could not get any worse !


	14. Chapter 14

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Things can always get worse.**

_Dan started to get messages from the two search teams who were combing the building. Aneisha and her commander had been put on one of the teams. There had been some discussion about whether or not they could be trusted, but Major Moreland's team had decided they would be the ones most keen to clear themselves from blame. Dan mentally crossed all his fingers and toes in the hope that Aneisha would be the one to search the food store where they had hidden their stuff. Then he remembered the earpieces which they had hidden in the building. Oh man, things could not get any worse !_

Dan took reports from the search teams. As they started to progress through the building they kept on bumping into one another. At one point he had to break up a fight. Both teams attempted to search the same room and the second team to arrive thought they had found the mole when in fact it was a member of the other search team. Once the confusion was resolved, the search coordinator in the Control room laid the search list in front of Dan and asked him to confirm with each team where they were going to go next. This was when Dan had his brilliant idea. If he told each team where to go next, he could make sure that neither of them searched the right room.

This sounded simple, but it wasn't. Each team still wanted to decide where they searched. Dan wasn't very surprised to find that KORPS agents weren't as disciplined as the MI9 agents he was used to. He suspected that most of these people would be instantly rejected by MI9's recruitment team. At least it was pretty obvious where all the rejects ended up.

"No you can't do the main hall. The other team has already gone there …... Look, it will just start another fight and the whole thing will take ages !" complained Dan. "Yes, I know I'm not in charge here. Yes, I am just passing on the instructions," he said, trying to be patient. "Yes, you are perfectly capable of running a search, but you're not actually running this one," he tried again. "Oh, for God's sake, just get your finger out and do it !" he finally shouted. Dan realised that the room around him had gone silent and he glanced nervously over his shoulder. Major Moreland and all of his senior staff were standing in a line staring at him with their arms folded.

"I wondered how long it would take you," said Major Moreland in an amused voice. All the others laughed and turned back to what they were doing.

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want any of them listening to him making the search teams miss out the room where Agent Kelsner was hidden. The other problem he had, was his rather vague memory of where the room actually was. He'd been walking down the main corridor back through to the accommodation wing when that evil woman had grabbed him. There were several doors along that corridor. He had the building plan and took a deep breath as he tried to work out which room she was in. It wasn't a big room, and it wasn't at the end of the corridor, so it had to be, 'Planning Room A'. Right, he'd decided. Oh, please let him be right !

At last one of the teams started searching the long corridor. The second team arrived shortly after and having finally realised that there was no point in searching the same area, wanted to check the accommodation instead. Dan now had to convince them to stay in the same corridor as the others. This resulted in another argument. Dan got them to check the last room in the corridor before moving on. They were leaving as the first team emerged from their room. "Oh, you can miss out the last two," Dan lied. "It's just been done by the others."

"You sure ?" asked the suspicious voice at the other end. "They were pretty quick about it !"

"Yeah, they seemed to be very efficient," agreed Dan, ticking off the last two rooms on his plan of the corridor. "They've gone into the accommodation block. That's all that's left now. Why don't you take the men's wing. They others are in the women's wing," he suggested. The man leading the first search team reluctantly agreed. Dan wished the man wasn't quite so suspicious. He felt like cheering as he heard them walking past the room where he was now pretty sure Agent Kelsner was hidden. He had actually successfully got them to skip two rooms on that corridor, which allowed for an error in his memories. He felt some of the tension draining out of his body.

"Any reports ?" barked Major Moreland behind him.

"Oh !" Dan started. "No Sir. They've not found anything so far," he added.

Dan listened much more happily to the search teams failing to find anything in the accommodation block. They sounded really grumpy towards the end when they had failed to find anything. When the last search area was ticked off from his list, he sat back in his chair and breathed out a big breath. He looked around to find Major Moreland watching him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Have they found anything ?" asked Major Moreland.

"No Sir, nothing," admitted Dan. "What now ?" he asked.

Major Moreland rocked on his heels and clasped his hands behind his back. "Hm. Odd. There is clearly a mole. I can't believe they have managed to escape. Well, we shall see," he said, without further comment. Dan had a niggling doubt at the back of his mind. Had he missed something ? "Give me the general channel !" ordered Major Moreland. Dan did as he asked and handed him the microphone.

"All KORPS agents, report for regular duties. I want everyone in their regular work area. No agent is to be alone. I want all agents in pairs, minimum," ordered Major Moreland. "Await further orders !" he snapped, before handing Dan the microphone. "Stay on the board," the Major said quietly to Dan. Dan nodded and returned to the communications board.

Aneisha returned to the main room with her commander and the others on her search team. She had noticed that Dan had managed to direct them to miss the room where Agent Kelsner was hidden and she had breathed a huge sigh of relief when they walked past the room. They were all given drinks and sandwiches when they returned. Nobody could leave to go for food so they were being supplied. Anyone who wanted to go to the toilets had to go with someone else. She wondered how Zoe was getting on.

Zoe was sitting in the communications room. She had heard the Major's announcement over the general channel. "Wow. He sounds pissed !" commented Agent Cropper.

"Did he ?" asked Zoe, astounded. "He sounded exactly the same as usual to me," she said.

"Oh you don't get a big range of emotion with Major Moreland," said Agent Cropper. "You can take it from me, where Major Moreland is concerned, that is pissed."

Zoe raised her eyebrows, but returned to her desk without comment. She suddenly picked up a brief conversation which wasn't on a regular KORPS channel. "Wolf to Bear. Wolf to Bear. All in position, over," muttered a voice. Zoe carefully glanced over her shoulder at Agent Cropper, but there was no indication that the other woman had heard the same message. It had to be MI9. Zoe gently smiled to herself and said nothing. She carried on listening outside the KORPS channel range to see if she could learn anything about what was being planned.

Dan sat back in his chair. There wasn't a lot of chat on the internal channels now. There were a few regular reports from the security teams patrolling the perimeter, but they had nothing to say. He wondered if Frank was going to be able to organise an attack before the morning. At least things appeared to be calming down a bit now. He yawned with tiredness. Major Moreland was called out of the control room by someone from the door. Dan watched him go and then turned wearily back to his work.

Aneisha was finishing her sandwich when someone came in and asked her commander to come away with them. She could see a discussion going on at the other side of the room between her commander and some of the senior staff. After a short while he left with them. She wondered what was going on.

Dan's eyes were starting to go out of focus from tiredness. He yawned again and then nearly had a heart attack as a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder. He twitched in shock and looked round to find himself staring into the face of Major Moreland. Major Moreland didn't look happy. Dan shakily took off his headset. "Sir ?" he asked.

"Agent Carter, can you please explain this ?" asked Major Moreland, spinning Dan and his chair to face the door. Standing in the door was a sweaty, tired and furious looking Agent Kelsner.

"Him !" she hissed. "He's the enemy agent. I found his communicator in his pocket !" she shouted. Everyone looked sideways at her. "What ? Why are you looking at me ? He's the enemy !" she yelled, now spitting in fury.

Dan winced as Major Moreland's fingers bit hard into his shoulder. "I think you have some explaining to do young man," murmured Major Moreland into Dan's ear. "Take him to interrogation !" he ordered. Dan was hauled roughly from his chair and propelled out of the room, through corridors, down stairs and finally thrust into a smallish concrete room where he was tied securely to a chair. Everyone left the room. He was now wide awake.


	15. Chapter 15

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Busted ! So will they be busted out ?**

_Dan winced as Major Moreland's fingers bit hard into his shoulder. "I think you have some explaining to do young man," murmured Major Moreland into Dan's ear. "Take him to interrogation !" he ordered. Dan was hauled roughly from his chair and propelled out of the room, through corridors, down stairs and finally thrust into a smallish concrete room where he was tied securely to a chair. Everyone left the room. He was now wide awake._

Aneisha sat yawning in the main briefing room. "Agent Miller," said her commander's voice behind her. He was smiling.

"Good news ?" she asked him.

"We've got him. Agent Kelsner must have tried to jump him and found his communicator in his pocket. I kind of half feel sorry for the guy. Anyway, we found Kelsner tied up in one of the operational rooms. Boy was she mad !" laughed the commander. "At least one guy got the better of her," he muttered quietly. "Makes a change that the old cougar got tied up this time," he added, even more quietly.

Aneisha had kept a fixed smile on her face through all this. "Cougar ?" she asked him, puzzled. "What does she do exactly ?" not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Oh, you don't want to know," the commander assured her. "We should be off the hook now. Apparently, the guy was actually directing our search so that we wouldn't find Kelsner ! Would you believe that ?" he squealed.

Aneisha believed him. She had to give Dan credit for using his brains on that one. She had noticed how he had directed them all past the room Kelsner was in. It looked like he had finally been caught out. "Is that what they were asking you about ?" she asked the commander.

"Yeah, apparently, Major Moreland got suspicious and his staff came to ask me whether I thought we might have missed anywhere out of our search," said the commander thoughtfully. "I wasn't sure about that corridor when we were doubled up for no reason," he explained. "Anyway, we went back and searched and there she was, trussed up like a chicken," he said, bursting out laughing. "I can't wait to tell the other guys. I'll speak to you later okay ?" he said, as he walked away from her. Aneisha nodded and waved him off.

"Attention KORPS agents !" came a voice over the speakers. "Duty staff remain at your stations. All other staff may stand down and return to your accommodation," ordered the voice. The hum of conversation grew as soon as the instructions stopped. People started drifting out of the room. Aneisha hung back and then got up to do the same.

Dan sat alone in the small room wondering when they would start. He half wished they would just get it over with and half wished they would take all night to get on with it. Finally the door banged open and Major Moreland walked in accompanied by two guards. The door closed behind them. The major walked round and stood in front of Dan. After a brief pause, the major punched Dan in the face, followed by one in the stomach. Dan groaned and slowly straightened.

"Frankly, I'm disappointed," said Major Moreland. "You have been one of our more competent agents. Apparently, not our agent at all," he added, walking away from Dan, his hands clasped behind his back. Dan could see the man clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked in a small circle and came back to face Dan. Dan tensed, expecting another punch. It didn't come. He looked up at the older man in puzzlement.

"Government employee ?" asked the Major. Dan nodded wearily. "Hm !" grunted the Major. "Anything to say ?" he demanded.

"Sorry Sir," said Dan.

The major stared at Dan in surprise. "Hm ! Being a traitor doesn't come easily does it ?" asked the major quietly. Dan silently shook his head. "I am not your Sir though, am I ?" snapped Major Moreland. Dan shook his head, staring at his knee again. "Have you anything to say ?" asked the Major.

Dan looked up at him. He wanted to ask the man something even though he knew it made no difference to his own situation. "Why ?" asked Dan.

"What ?" asked the Major, surprised. "Why what ?" he asked after a short pause.

"Why are you here ?" asked Dan. "I mean, you're way better than most of these people. You sound like you're a military man. Why are you working for KORPS ?" he asked.

The older man stared hard at him for a minute. Dan wondered if he would punch him again, or answer him at all. He had no reason to answer an enemy agent. Then of course, there was no reason why Dan should ask him the question in the first place. "I was a military man," said the Major quietly. "I made a terrible mistake. I left the army. I am here because I can function here. I am needed."

"Wasn't there anywhere else ?" asked Dan. "Surely there are lots of organisations who would want your abilities," he said.

"Not with my past history," said the Major with a dismissive shrug. He turned on his heel and paced up and down with his hands behind his back. "We have been unable to find your communications equipment," he said.

"I destroyed it," said Dan. Good, it sounded like one of the others had managed to get rid of their earpieces and mics.

"I take it then, that we are probably going to be attacked by your organisation ?" asked Major Moreland.

"I expect so. I haven't been in contact for a while," Dan admitted. There seemed little point in pretending otherwise. The Major was obviously not an idiot. "How did you know ?" he asked hesitantly.

"That you could be the mole ?" asked the Major, sounding amused. Dan nodded. "You looked relieved when the search teams found nothing. You should have looked annoyed or frustrated," said the Major. Dan tutted at his own stupidity. "You are not the master of disguise are you ?" asked the Major. Dan shook his head gloomily.

"We could apply pressure to find out your employer's plans," pointed out the Major after a pause.

"You could," agreed Dan, "but I don't know what they are so you would be wasting your time."

"KORPS don't usually consider such time to be wasted," said the Major. "Well, we have a willing volunteer to carry out the interrogation. I would be accused of dereliction of duty if I didn't at least try to obtain some more information. Meet your interrogator," he said, waving to the guards at the door. They opened the door and someone walked in behind Dan's back. He felt a hand slide around his neck and grasp his throat tightly. Gasping for breath he looked up into the face of Agent Kelsner. She had an evil smile on her face. The Major and the two guards left the room.

Agent Kelsner grinned madly into his face. "Alone at last," she simpered before clamping her hand tightly around his throat so that he couldn't breathe at all.

Aneisha sat on her bed waiting for Zoe to get back. It seemed like an hour before she finally returned. "Where have you been ?" asked Aneisha.

"I hung on as long as I could to try to find out what MI9 were going to do," whispered Zoe. "I was picking up some of their communications from my duty position. Unfortunately, Agent Cropper told me to go." She stopped, looking upset.

"What is it ?" Aneisha asked her. "Is it Dan ?"

Zoe nodded miserably. "They found Agent Kelsner."

"I know," said Aneisha. "He's been taken prisoner."

"That's not the worst of it," said Zoe, sitting beside Aneisha. "Agent Kelsner is going to interrogate Dan," she added.

"Oh," breathed Aneisha. This could only be bad news. "Are MI9 coming ?" she asked.

"They're out there, but I don't know what they're going to do or when," said Zoe.


	16. Chapter 16

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. As for the rescue mission, now would be good !**

"_That's not the worst of it," said Zoe, sitting beside Aneisha. "Agent Kelsner is going to interrogate Dan," she added. _

"_Oh," breathed Aneisha. This could only be bad news. "Are MI9 coming ?" she asked._

"_They're out there, but I don't know what they're going to do or when," said Zoe._

Aneisha bit her lip. "If all the attention is on Dan, we could maybe sneak down to the storage room and get our spare communications equipment," she suggested. "We could try to get hold of Frank and Tom."

"We could try to find out where they're holding Dan as well," suggested Zoe quietly. "I know it's risky," she added apologetically.

Aneisha smiled at her. "I think just being here is risky. Once MI9 start an attack, the whole place is going to be in uproar. That will probably be the best time to get our stuff," she suggested.

"But that could be any time !" said Zoe plaintively. "Anything could have happened by then."

Aneisha knew that what Zoe meant was that anything could have happened to Dan by then. She was right. They needed to at least try to help their friend. "Come on. Let's just do it. I'll try to get some equipment. You see if you can find out where Dan is," she said. Zoe smiled at her.

"We can do it," said Zoe. The two girls got up. There were a few people walking about the building still. They turned a corner and nearly walked into Major Moreland, talking to one of his staff. He looked round curiously at the two girls.

"Are you expecting something ladies ?" he asked them calmly.

Zoe and Aneisha looked at one another nervously. "Well, yes actually," said Aneisha. "We thought that since the mole has been caught there might be an attack coming. We wanted to be ready," she said as confidently as she could.

The Major's face barely moved, but Aneisha could have sworn he looked slightly impressed. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at the officer standing beside him. "Well, I'm glad that our agents are taking the situation seriously," he said quietly. "We are expecting an attack, but we haven't had any indication of when it may start. I don't believe that our enemies yet know of our capture of the mole. That should buy us some time." He then paused and turned to his officers. "Is the enemy agent still in the basement interrogation room ?" he asked. They said that he was. "Hm. I don't expect we will get anything out of him, regardless of Agent Kelsner's expectations," said Major Moreland. He turned back to Zoe and Aneisha, "However, I am impressed with your alertness to the danger and on reflection I think we should probably prepare all of our staff," he said. He turned to his officer and said, "Order all agents to arm themselves. They can return to quarters as appropriate, but I want them prepared. Control and communications are already on alert. We might as well give ourselves an edge." He turned to Zoe and Aneisha. "By all means, prepare yourselves. Then you may return to your quarters. Goodnight Agents," he said, before turning and walking off with his officer in attendance.

Zoe and Aneisha turned woodenly and marched in the opposite direction. "Oh God, what have we done ?" gasped Aneisha as soon as she thought they were out of earshot. "I've only gone and got the whole lot of them armed and ready for an attack !"

"They would have done that anyway," whispered Zoe, trying to console her.

"Yes, but they wouldn't all have been sitting around armed and waiting at least," complained Aneisha. "Argh ! I could kick myself !" she spat.

"Well, at least we know where Dan is," said Zoe.

"There's one weird thing," said Aneisha stopping in her tracks. "Why hasn't Kelsner fingered us as well. We rescued Dan from her after all," she said.

"Maybe she thinks we were just being friends. We didn't tell her we were agents did we ?" asked Zoe.

"Still, she must be pretty thick !" said Aneisha. "Or else she's too busy," she added looking worried. "Look, whatever else we have to do Zoe, we have to do it quickly. Once Kelsner starts using her brain, she's going to come looking for us. Then we're all in it and Dan hasn't got anyone to save him," she added. Zoe was staring intently at her. "Let's get our gear. We need to talk to Frank," said Aneisha in a determined voice. They headed off for the storage room.

In a black van in a woodland near the KORPS base, Tom rubbed his arms one more time. "Frank, it's getting late. Anything could have happened," he said.

"Try to stay calm Tom. There's no point going in unprepared. Everyone and everything has to be in place," Frank assured him. He got a call over the radio. "Yes ? Good. There's only one more team to get in position and then I'll give the command to commence the attack, understood ?" he said into his radio. "Soon Tom. Very soon, Okay ?" he said quietly to Tom. Tom had seen Frank in charge of many of his team's missions, but had never seen him coordinating something as big as this before. He felt hugely grateful for the number of people and amount of work being put into this raid. He just hoped it would work and he would get his friends back safely. "You have to hold your nerve Tom. They're relying on you," said Frank. This did the trick. Tom sat up straighter and stiffened his shoulders. His team needed him. He was going to make sure he did everything he could for them, or die trying. Well, maybe not that last bit. No, what the hell, maybe that last bit as well !

The communications panel lit up. "Frank, it's Zoe and Aneisha !" squealed Tom in relief.

"Guys, where are you !" he asked.

"We're in the toilets," came Aneisha's quiet voice. "We haven't got much time. Someone could come in here any moment. Dan's been captured. He's being interrogated right now by Agent Kelsner. She hasn't said anything yet about us apparently, but once she does, we will probably be taken as well. What do we do ?" she asked anxiously.

Tom looked to Frank who looked worried now. "Do you know where they're keeping Dan ?" asked Frank.

"They said he's in a basement interrogation room," said Zoe. "Agent Kelsner will be ..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I expect she will," said Frank quietly. "We're nearly ready for the raid. It has to be a complete success so it's been quite a bit effort setting everything up, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm hoping we'll attack within the next half hour."

"Oh, there's something else you need to know," said Aneisha. "I'm afraid all the KORPS staff are being armed and got ready for an attack now. They won't all be on duty, but they will have weapons and be expecting MI9."

"Okay, that's not good news," admitted Frank. "Do you know where they will all be ?" he asked.

"There's a skeleton staff on duty at the moment. The rest of the KORPS agents have been ordered to stay in their quarters," explained Aneisha. "Do you know where the accommodation block is ?" she asked them.

"Yes, we've got it on our plan," said Tom. "Roughly in the middle of the complex with a corridor linking it to the main buildings," he added.

"Yes, that's right," said Aneisha.

"OK team," said Frank. "Here's what we're going to do."

A short while later, Zoe and Aneisha left the toilets. Each was carrying their backpack filled with equipment. Other KORPS agents were streaming up and down the corridors, most now carrying weapons and equipment. Aneisha passed her commander. He nodded to her approvingly and said, "Glad you're ready. Keep alert Agent Miller. We could be attacked at any time."

Aneisha nodded to him and said, "Yes Sir. We're ready for them. We're just going back to our quarters as instructed." The commander nodded to them and began chivvying along other agents who hadn't collected their weapons.

"They'll all be ready by the time MI9 attack," said Zoe.

"Yes, and they should all be back in their rooms," said Aneisha with a grim smile. "You ready ?" she asked.

Zoe nodded. "I'm ready," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. What do you do when everyone is expecting a secret attack ? Get sneaky !**

"_They'll all be ready by the time MI9 attack," said Zoe._

"_Yes, and they should all be back in their rooms," said Aneisha with a grim smile. "You ready ?" she asked. _

_Zoe nodded. "I'm ready," she said._

Zoe joined the end of the queue of agents collecting their weapons from the armoury. The agent in charge looked her up and down and handed her a small hand gun. "This should do you," he said. She nodded and walked away. With a determined look on her face, Zoe headed back through the building to the communications room. Taking a deep breath she opened the door with her security pass.

Agent Cropper glanced around from her communications desk. "Oh it's you," said Agent Cropper sounding surprised. "What are you here for ?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought you wouldn't have had time to pick up your weapon," said Zoe with a helpful smile. "I got one for you," she said, waving the handgun at the other agent.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," said Agent Cropper, taking the gun from Zoe. She checked the ammunition holder before slotting it back into the gun handle. "Bit small, but it'll do at a push," said the older woman. "You're supposed to go and wait in your accommodation aren't you ?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going there now," said Zoe. "See you later," she said, as she walked out of the door, smiling to herself. The small black box which Zoe had slipped under Agent Cropper's desk started silently flashing a small green light.

Zoe and Aneisha walked confidently through the corridors from the toilets towards the kitchens. They nodded smartly to the odd KORPS agent they passed along the way. They were hoping that the kitchens would be empty because it was now the middle of the night. They were in luck. The kitchens were dark and deserted. They hurriedly searched the cupboards for the items which Tom had told them to find. After a minute they had a stack of kitchen ingredients and chemicals on the table in front of them. "OK, let's get mixing," said Aneisha. They found empty containers and started weighing out the different chemicals into them. "We don't have to be too accurate," said Aneisha, carefully pouring bleach into a large jar. "I hope this works," she muttered.

"Tom said it would. That's good enough for me," said Zoe. Aneisha glanced up at her friend and smiled.

"Yeah, for a know-it-all, he does know quite a lot of stuff," she agreed with a grin. "Come on. We need to be quick," she added. "Once this is done we can go and get Dan."

The two girls screwed on lids and taped groups of the containers together. Zoe slipped a small explosive into the middle of each group of containers. Aneisha scrambled around under the tables and found a couple of boxes. The piled their make-shift devices into the boxes, grabbed their backpacks and set off back through the building, keeping a careful eye out for KORPS agents.

Their luck was finally coming good and they met nobody as they moved swiftly through the seemingly deserted building. They each took a corridor in the accommodation wing and laid their devices along the corridor, spaced about ten metres apart. Once all the devices were laid out they dashed back the way they had come, returning the empty boxes to the kitchen floor. Aneisha took out her communicator and called Frank. "Frank, they're all placed in the accommodation wing. Have you got the control frequency Tom ?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm connected. Frank says we're going to go in five minutes," said Tom.

"OK. We're going to get Dan," said Zoe, checking her watch. There was a pause from Tom's end of the connection. "We're not waiting," Zoe warned him.

"I know," said Tom quietly. "I wouldn't either. Good luck," he added.

Zoe and Aneisha headed back outside the kitchens. There were a few doors lining the corridor outside. "It must be one of these," whispered Aneisha. Then they both froze as they heard voices approaching. They sprinted back up the corridor and dashed into the kitchen again. Zoe stuck her spy pod out at the bottom of the door to see what was going on in the corridor. A door about half way down opened and two guards walked out.

"I've had enough," said one of the men. "He's not going anywhere now. Come on, lets grab a ciggie and a drink. I'm parched," he added. The two men sauntered off away from the kitchen.

Zoe showed Aneisha the footage and they left the kitchen silently, closing the door behind them. Zoe stopped momentarily and reached behind her for something, before following Aniesha to the door they have picked out. The door opened on to the top of concrete stairs going down. A dim light lit their way. They descended the stairs into cold air. Aneisha shivered and glanced at Zoe. Aneisha wondered if Zoe was holding something behind her back. Shaking her head she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened. She could hear muffled shouting coming from further down the corridor in front of them.

They quickly moved down the corridor and stopped outside a door. A small, round, red light was lit up above the door. They nodded at each other. Then Aneisha knocked. The shouting stopped and they heard footsteps coming to the door. They each stepped to the side as the door was flung open and an irate and sweaty Agent Kelsner stepped out. "What's this ?" she demanded, staring from Zoe to Aneisha and back again. "Where are the guards ?" she asked.

"They've gone for a break. Bad luck !" said Aneisha, lifting her hands into an attacking position. Agent Kelsner instantly raised her fists towards Aneisha.

"Traitors !" hissed Agent Kelsner. "Think you're going to rescue you're little boyfriend now do you ?" she breathed. "Well you can think a …," she was cut off with a resounding "Whang !" before crumpling to the floor.

Aneisha looked up in shock to find Zoe holding an enormous enamelled saucepan. Zoe smiled apologetically at Aneisha. "Surprise !" she whispered.

Aneisha smiled. "Nice one Zoe. I can't think of a better use for retro kitchen equipment," she said.

They grabbed the unconscious woman's arms and dragged her into the small room behind the door. They dumped the woman's body unceremoniously in the corner before turning to Dan. Dan was slumped in a chair in the middle of the room. "Dan," said Zoe quietly, as she gently took his chin and lifted his head so she could look into his face. "Oh Dan !" she whispered, pressing her forehead against his. Dan's eyes were opening and closing wearily. His throat looked bruised and swollen and there were many marks on his face. He slowly leaned forwards when Aneisha managed to cut through the bonds tying him to the chair. "Come on. We're getting you out of here," said Zoe gently.

The two girls took an arm each and slung them over their shoulders. They hauled Dan between them, slamming the door shut behind them and dragged him bodily along the corridor. "He's too heavy," puffed Aneisha. "I don't know if we're going to get him up the stairs !" she said.

"We can do it. Come on !" urged Zoe. "I'm not leaving him down here."

At this exact moment the explosive Aneisha had planted under the perimeter transmitter exploded and the shimmering of the perimeter field disappeared into darkness. Dozens of black shadows rose from the undergrowth and ran past the perimeter defences, flitting silently through the trees and undergrowth.

In the control room, an alarm blared out. "Sir, we've lost the perimeter defences !" called one of the duty staff. Major Moreland, who had been looking tired and worried perked up. The tiredness seemed to drop from his face as he became fully alert.

"It's started !" he said quietly. Then more loudly he ordered, "Sound the alarm. Prepare for attack !"

"All agents, prepare for attack. Repeat, we are under attack !" ordered one of the staff through the control panel previously manned by Dan.

Throughout the accommodation wing, people leapt from their beds. Since they had been expecting this all along, few people were actually asleep and everyone was fully dressed. They all grabbed their guns and threw open their bedroom doors. This was when Tom triggered the explosives attached to Zoe and Aneisha's homemade chemical weapons. The glass and plastic containers shattered, throwing the chemicals inside them together. The instant the chemicals mixed they started to produce billowing clouds of caustic, acrid gas which quickly filled the corridor. The KORPS agents who had stepped out of their rooms found themselves coughing and struggling to see through the dense, choking fumes. Some collapsed, coughing and others staggered about trying to blindly find their way out. Others gave up and felt their way back into their rooms, closing their doors behind them. Some people clung on to their weapons but others just dropped them and groped their way to wash basins in a vain attempt to wash the chemicals out of their eyes.

"Something's gone wrong !" exclaimed the KORPS agent sitting at the control console. "There's a problem in the accommodation wing," she reported. "Send a distress signal !" ordered the Major. "We need reinforcements," he added grimly.

A message was sent to Agent Cropper. She set up the connection on her communications board and made the call. "This is alpha pappa one. Repeat, this is alpha pappa one," she announced. "We are under attack. Requesting reinforcements !" she demanded. "Repeat," she began again.

Then Tom's voice came over her headset. "Yeah, about that. Sorry and all, but we're kind of busy right now," he said. "We really value your call and one of our agents will be with you shortly. Have a nice day !" he added. Agent Cropper swore and threw off her headset as a piercing whistle of feedback filled the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**The team are ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. Payback time !**

_Then Tom's voice came over her headset. "Yeah, about that. Sorry and all, but we're kind of busy right now," he said. "We really value your call and one of our agents will be with you shortly. Have a nice day !" he added. Agent Cropper swore and threw off her headset as a piercing whistle of feedback filled the room. _

In the Control Room the agent at the control panel looked horrified and called out, "Sir, Agent Cropper can't get through to KORPS to call reinforcements. Our communications have been sabotaged !" she said.

Major Moreland looked at her calmly. "Hm. Either we have captured the world's most efficient spy, or there is more than one of them. Right, this is a lost cause. Begin evacuation procedures !" he ordered. As he spoke they heard a loud bang from the front of the building. "Move !" ordered Major Moreland. Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed weapons and equipment.

All the KORPS staff on duty ran out from their duty rooms into the corridors. Major Moreland spotted a tiny red dot of light skittering over the wall beside him. It was the laser targeting light from an MI9 rifle. "Take cover ! Fire at will !" he shouted, as he pulled a gun from the holster at his side. The KORPS people dropped whatever they were carrying and threw themselves to the floor or dodged back into doorways as the MI9 invasion team started firing down the corridor at them. Major Moreland and his staff were driven steadily back towards the rear of the building.

The woman who assisted Major Moreland in the Control Room pulled out a communicator. "Get the transport ready !" she hissed into the communicator. The only response she got was a crackling noise. She threw the communicator furiously to the floor and looked at the Major. "We need to get out of here," she said. He looked at her and nodded towards the corridor behind them. They both took off, running backwards down the corridor, heading towards the kitchens.

Tom sat in his van, listening to the unfolding drama. His imagination conjured up the images he couldn't see. There were a few agents wearing headcams, but they were moving so quickly that watching the pictures just made him feel dizzy. Frank was sitting beside him, taking calls and giving instructions. "We've cut them off," Frank said to Tom. "So far so good." Tom glanced at him then carried on listening to the messages being passed amongst the different agents.

"Nobody has found Zoe, Aneisha or Dan yet," said Tom nervously.

"They haven't penetrated very far into the main buildings yet," Frank pointed out.

"Agent London, we've secured the Control Room," said a voice over their headsets. "KORPS have dropped everything," they said. They could hear the sound of gunfire and fighting combined with many different alarms in the background of whatever reports they heard.

"The gas was a success," reported another voice. "We're mopping up the accommodation wing now. No resistance."

"Where are they ?" groaned Tom anxiously.

Major Moreland and his deputy ran unseen through the corridor leading to the kitchen. "We'll have to exit through the old servants' entrance," said the Major. "This way !" he muttered. He pulled open a door and threw it shut behind them. Turning around, he noticed something odd. The lights were on. The place should be empty. Major Moreland looked around and saw a startled Zoe and nervous Aneisha bent over Dan, who was lying on the floor with some towels propping up his head.

"Ah, I thought there must be more than one," said the Major. "So you are also enemy agents," he said.

"That all depends on your point of view," pointed out Aneisha.

This made the Major smile very slightly. "How is Agent Carter, who is no doubt not actually called Agent Carter ?" he asked.

"He's feeling a bit under the weather," said Aneisha sarcastically. "Thanks for your concern !"

"I'm sorry about that," said the Major. Zoe and Aneisha looked at him in disbelief.

"I know that there is no reason for you to believe this, but I do hope he makes a full recovery. I did develop a certain regard for the young man, in spite of our enforced enmity," said the Major. "Under other circumstances, who knows," he added quietly. The female KORPS agent tugged at his sleeve and frowned. "Ah yes, neglecting my duties. Must fly I'm afraid," he said to an astonished Zoe and Aneisha. The two KORPS agents ran out of a door at the back of the kitchen.

"Do you think we should try to stop them ?" asked Aneisha.

Zoe shrugged. "I think we've done our bit," she said dismissively, while stroking Dan's hair. Aneisha was shocked by the tone of Zoe's voice. She had never heard Zoe say anything negative about work, school or anything.

The kitchen door burst open again. This time, a black-suited MI9 agent ran into the room. The woman looked at the group of teens and smiled. "Found them," she reported into her communicator. She walked across the room and swiftly checked over Dan. "Agent down," she reported. She raised her eyebrows at Zoe.

"He's Agent Morgan," explained Zoe.

The woman nodded. "Agent Morgan requires medical assistance," she said into her communicator. "OK, sit tight. I'll keep guard. As soon as they've secured the building, they'll bring in the medics," she assured them.

"The commander and his deputy ran out of the back door," said Aneisha, pointing to the back of the room. "They're trying to escape." The MI9 agent nodded and relayed the message for them.

A group of MI9 agents were signalled to head for the back of the building. "Their commander and his deputy came out this way !" shouted one of the agents. "Spread out in an arc. We need to capture them alive if possible," he added. The group spanned out, putting on their night vision goggles. "There !" shouted one and they all turned to see two faint shapes crouched low and running away from the rear of the building.

The MI9 agents gave chase, and the two runners gave up their attempt to keep out of sight, instead making a full sprint down the hill behind the buildings. They briefly disappeared from sight and the team wasted precious minutes trying to track them down again. Then they heard a whispery whirring sound and looked around in confusion. Finally, someone looked up to see the silhouette of a small gyrocopter hovering above them. It was carrying two people.

"Stop, or we will fire !" shouted the MI9 agents. Someone on the tiny helicopter waved and they started to pull away. One of the agents took aim and shot at the aircraft. The bullet must have hit some part of the engine because it started to spit out sparks and the engine noise grew louder and more ragged. The little helicopter started to lose height, drifting apparently out of control towards the tree line. Finally if dropped out of view and a few seconds later there was a loud explosion and a sheet of flame shot up into the air. Everyone ran towards the scene of the crash, but nobody could get near to the inferno.

"Looks like they've been killed in the crash," reported the officer in charge. The team walked all around the burning helicopter, but there was no sign of anyone alive or dead. He called his team away and they returned to the house.

MI9 ambulances were now lining up at the front of the building and injured agents were being carried out on stretchers. Frank arrived at the building for the first time, looking around to try and assess the scale of the damage to his own team and to the KORPS agents. He spotted some familiar figures through the crowd. "Aneisha ! Zoe !" he shouted, running towards them. He grabbed them both into a big hug. "Thank God," he whispered. "Dan ?"

"He's here," said Aneisha, pointing to a stretcher just being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Frank dashed over and quickly squeezed Dan's hand. It was difficult to tell if he was awake or not. "You did brilliantly Dan," said Frank. "I'll see you later." Frank looked up at the medic pushing Dan's stretcher trolley. "You'll look after him won't you ?" he asked. Then he immediately felt a little foolish. "Sorry. Of course you will, I'm sure," he apologised. The medic reached over and squeezed his arm.

"It's all right Sir. We understand. He'll get the best we can give him," the medic assured Frank with a sympathetic smile. Frank smiled gratefully at the man and thanked him, before standing back to let them secure the stretcher, close the doors and drive swiftly away.


	19. Chapter 19

**The team were ordered to infiltrate a KORPS base. It's all over, until the next time. Yep, back in hospital. I find it hard to avoid, because real violence should result in real consequences. **

**Thankyou everyone who took the time to review. Always gives a warm feeling :)**

"_It's all right Sir. We understand. He'll get the best we can give him," the medic assured Frank with a sympathetic smile. Frank smiled gratefully at the man and thanked him, before standing back to let them secure the stretcher, close the doors and drive swiftly away._

Zoe sat impatiently waiting for Frank to pick her up from her safe house. She, Tom and Aneisha had been given a couple of days off to recuperate after their mission. She had wanted to go and see Dan straight away but hadn't been allowed to visit him in hospital. The doorbell rang and she dashed for the door. "Frank ! You're late," she complained.

"Only a couple of minutes !" Frank protested, as she dashed past him to the waiting car. Aneisha and Tom were already sitting inside.

"Why have we had to wait so long to go and see Dan ?" demanded Zoe petulantly. The others looked at her in surprise. This was not typical Zoe behaviour.

"Well, Zoe, he's been mostly asleep for the last two days. The doctors wanted him to have complete rest so that he could recover quickly," explained Frank patiently.

"Oh," said Zoe quietly.

Aneisha reached out and took Zoe's hand. "Come on Zoe. He's going to be fine. At least you'll get to speak to him. It's got to be better than looking at him asleep hasn't it ?" she asked gently.

"I suppose so," said Zoe, almost inaudibly.

They were ushered into a single hospital room where Dan was sitting up in bed. He brightened up considerably when he saw who his visitors were. Zoe noticed a dressing on the front of Dan's throat and wondered why he needed it.

The nurse who had taken them in spoke to them all. "Daniel has had a breathing tube in his throat for the last couple of days. All the swelling on his neck was making it difficult for him to breathe. He'll find it a little sore to speak I'm afraid," she said with a smile, before leaving them alone.

Zoe was now starting to realise why she hadn't been allowed to visit Dan until now and was feeling a bit guilty. She glanced across at Frank. He smiled back at her. She was forgiven.

"Are you feeling a better now Dan ?" asked Frank.

"Yeah. Lots better thanks," Dan said. His voice was barely above a whisper. Zoe pulled up a chair next to his bed and took his hand. Dan smiled at her. Aneisha leant over and kissed his forehead. Tom walked up to the bed and Dan looked at him.

"I'm not kissing you !" complained Tom. Dan grinned and shook with silent laughter.

"Good !" Dan finally wheezed.

Frank spoke. "Stella wants to debrief you all. Unfortunately, Dan isn't yet able to give us a lengthy description of what happened, so I thought it would be easier if you were all here and could help to fill in the details. How about it ?" asked Frank. They all looked at one another and nodded. Dan explained how he first got access to the KORPS site up until Aneisha and Zoe arrived. Then they were able to fill in a lot more detail about what happened after that. Dan was embarrassed to describe the incident with Agent Kelsner, which wasn't helped by Tom bursting out laughing.

"Sorry," said Tom, smothering his giggles. "How big was she ? I mean, gorilla sized or what ?" he asked, grinning.

"Tom !" complained Aneisha. "She was a trained KORPS agent. I'd like to see how you do with her. Maybe you'd like to try," she suggested slyly. "How about it Frank ? Can Tom pay a visit to Agent Kelsner ?"

Frank pretended to think this over. "Well, she wasn't seriously injured in the invasion. Once the concussion has worn off, I think we could arrange a one on one for Tom," he said looking over finally into Tom's horrified face. Tom looked from one person to another with his mouth hanging open.

"Er, guys, you're not serious, really," he stammered, before nobody could keep a straight face any more and burst out laughing.

"Got you Tom !" laughed Aneisha. "You should watch what you say."

"Sorry Dan," said Tom. "Guess I was a bit out of order," he admitted quietly.

"You should get out more," Dan whispered, but he smiled as he said it.

The debriefing ended with Frank describing the attempted escape by the Major and his next in command. "We think we've captured all of the agents on the site, apart from those two. Presumably they were both killed in the crash, although we haven't been able to find any remains," explained Frank.

"Were the bodies burned ?" asked Zoe.

"We assume so," said Frank. "It's impossible to say."

Dan was quiet. "I kind of liked him," he whispered.

"Major Moreland had a very good reputation within the military until his fall from grace," said Frank sympathetically. "A lot of people still don't accept his involvement in what happened," he added.

"What happened ?" asked Dan.

"I'm really sorry Dan, but it's classified," said Frank. "We should go. You need to get some rest."

"Wait ! Did it work ?" asked Dan. "The mission I mean. Did you manage to close down KORPS ?" he whispered.

Frank sighed. "We collected a huge amount of intel. MI9 and other government organisations are working around the globe to shut down what pieces of the puzzle we have found. I suspect that while the Mastermind exists, there will always be some part of KORPS. Your mission succeeded. Only time will tell what long term impact it has. Well done team," said Frank with a smile.

THE END


End file.
